inuyasha romance and action
by kachie reuisu
Summary: this inuyasha story is going to be really funny i promise u will like it and it's only a one shot. and there is a whole bunch of swear words in here and in dont care so seu me for it


in this story, my life begins when i was sleeping on the floor. then all the sudden, inuyasha came and talking inuyasha: let's see what am i here for. whoa, this person got a lot of posters. what are under this blanket. what the, it's a girl. i wonder what is her age. 14. let's see her name is kathren lewis. that's a stupid name. i'm going to call her kikyo. i don't ever care about that one girl, kagome. well, this girl is very pretty and i am going to take her with me. this girl reminds me of kikyo. her clothes are different from mine. well come on and up you go katie's mind: when inuyasha picked me up. he tooked me to his world. then all the sudden, i woked up katie: where am i. who the hell is this. i wonder how old is he. could he be 16. that's a cool age for him. i'm not in my home any more. he must have came and grab me. i'm going to look around while he's sleeping katie's thinking: i went for a walk then he started to wake up inuyasha: where did she go. there she is, she is going for a walk, how nice. i hope she doens't see kagome. she and her might become friends. kagome: who is that. i wonder if she wants to be friends with me. what is her age 14. hey you want to be friends katie: sure. what is your name kagome: i'm kagome. i love your clothes katie: thank you inuyasha: oh no she had to meet kagome, why. kikyo and kagome are friends now. goddamnit katie: kagome, how old are you kagome: 15 katie: cool katie's mind: this is so cool that kagome is my new friend but there was something else. i was starting to miss sora kagome: what's the matter with you katie: i just miss my friends inuyasha: now what the hell is wrong with kikyo kagome: why do you look so angry katie: because that jerk keeps calling me kikyo. i am getting sick of it kagome: inuyasha, don't call her kikyo inuyasha: why, is means the same thing as kathren kagome: your name is kathren katie: yes it is kagome: that's a cool name inuyasha: i think it's stupid, so i'm calling her kikyo katie: inuyasha inuyasha: what are you starring at katie: your hair is black inuyasha: goddamn it. i hate that moon. well, what the hell. my hair will be silver in the morning katie: so your a half demon half human inuyasha: yep i'm human right now but in the morning i'm demon katie: cool inuyasha: yes it is kagome: i'm used to him inuyasha: why are you cutting your bains katie: because i want to make them shorter inuyasha: you have pretty blue eyes katie: thank you kagome: you did a good job of cutting your bains katie: thank you inuyasha: okay what the hell did you do to your hair katie: oh i dyed it black inuyasha: good it is almost morning. i am going to turn back into a demon. no more black hair anymore. my hair is turning silver again katie: okay kagome: enough talking inuyasha. just sit dowm (inuyasha landing face first on the floor) inuyasha: why did you have to say that word kagome: because you wouldn't shut up so that's why i had to say sit inuyasha: darn katie: why do you say sit all the time kagome kagome: because every time when he is doing something wrong i have to say sit inuyasha: damnit, that's the fourth time you said that katie: sit inuyasha: damnit why you kagome: inuyasha, sit boy adam: what is this place katie: i'm going for a walk see you guys later adam: who is that. is that my sister katie katie: adam what are you doing adam: i was looking for you. mom and dad was worried about you oh yeah and emily was too katie: they were. well how long have i been gone adam: about five days, you have lots of homework from school katie: school, holy shit i forgot about that inuyasha: who the hell is that kagome: that looks like her brother inuyasha: i don't care. i'm going to kill him kagome: sit boy inuyasha: damn it katie: coming adam adam: yeah i'm coming inuyasha: they're gone kagome: she went to school i believe inuyasha: okay what in the world is school kagome: oh, it's this big building that kids go to inuyasha: what do they do in school kagome: they study and work on homework inuyasha: where in the hell could she be kagome: school still inuyasha: how long does it take kagome: eight hours inuyasha: eight hours, screw this, i'm going to get her now kagome: sit inuyasha sit inuyasha: stop it katie: ha, school is finally over with. i'm going home to get my little sister and go see inuyasha and kagome. emily, i'm home emily: katie, i missed you katie: i missed you too, hey listen emily. you want to go somewhere with me emily: yeah katie: okay, come on then, let's go kagome: she's back inuyasha: finally, who the hell is that with her kagome: i think she could be her sister inuyasha: i never knew she had a sister, first her brother came here, now her sister kagome: i think she wanted to bring her sister here emily: katie look a puppy katie: emily that's not a puppy that's inuyasha emily: no, that's a puppy inuyasha: okay, why does your sister think i'm a puppy katie: because you have dog ears inuyasha: these are not dog ears these are demon ears katie: well what ever. my brother is here so can you guys watch emily for 10 minutes kagome: sure, we'll watch her katie: thanks, thank you so much. emily you stay here inuyasha: hey brother is here, good i want to kill him kagome: sit boy inuyasha: why is emily laughing at me kagome: because you fell emily: your funny kagome: aww. she thinks your funny emily: katie kagome: emily no katie: emily, hi emily: adam adam: hey emily kagome: she wanted to see her brother and sister inuyasha: good we don't want to watch it anymore kagome: it's not an it, it's a she and i would like to watch her katie: emily, go back to kagome emily: okay, bye adam adam: bye emily kagome: hi emily, you came back inuyasha: oh great that's just great adam: well i'll talk to you later sis katie: okay bye adam inuyasha: who the hell was that katie: that was my brother kagome: he's back adam: katie katie: what adam adam: mom and dad want emily back home now katie: okay. emily, do you want to go home with adam emily: okay katie: here she comes adam adam: okay, goodbye katie katie: bye adam kagome: why does he call you, katie katie: that's my nick name inuyasha: i still hate it and i hate your brother, adam too katie: why do you hate my brother kagome: because he wants to kill him katie: why kagome: because he is acting stupid inuyasha: i'm not being stupid. i just dont like him and besides that i hate his name, kikyo (katie shouting at inuyasha) katie: my name is not kikyo. it is katie, stupid. hey where is shippo kagome: i dont know inuyasha: i dont care about him. what the hell are you listening to katie: i'm listening to your theme song inuyasha: let me listen to that goddamn song katie: okay inuyasha: hey this is a cool song katie: okay now i'm going to listen to my c d player katie's mind: when i was listening to my music i saw sora. i dropped my c d player and i ran to him. i was so happy that i was hugging him and then i started to cry sora: why are you crying katie: because i miss you sora: i miss you too inuyasha: who the hell is that kagome: i think that's her boyfriend inuyasha: oh great, that's just great. she has a boyfriend now sora: it that your c d player on the ground katie: oh i forgot about that sora: oh katie look what i got for you (katie gasps) katie: it's a diamond bracelet, thank you sora sora: i knew that you would like it katie: like it i love i. your the coolest boyfriend ever sora: hey this song is in my game katie: you mean this song sora: yep, i love that song. this is halloween, oh what's this song katie: oh that is inuyasha's song sora: who's that katie: him right there sora: hey he looks cool katie: yeah i know but dont come near him or else he will kill you sora: why, will he do that katie: because he almost killed my brother sora: oh okay inuyasha: i am going over there to kill him katie: oh no here he comes, sora look out kagome: katie katie: what kagome: say the wourd sit and inuyasha would sit down katie: okay, ah sit boy inuyasha: oh god kikyo, why did you have to say that word katie: so you wouldn't kill sora inuyasha: who the hell is sora. oh him. your lucky this time kid, but next you won't be so lucky katie: if you try to kill him next time i would say sit 10 times then inuyasha: okay, okay i will not kill him then katie: yeah you better not inuyasha: so kikyo, how old is your boyfriend anyway katie: 14 inuyasha: i'm older than him so there katie: goddamnit inuyasha, i liked you as a human not as a demon inuyasha: why katie: because your not so grumpy and besides that what is with this kikyo thing. why do you keep calling me that inuyasha: because you look like her katie: i do inuyasha: no shit, you got the same face as her, goddamnit katie's mind: i went back to the well. then when i got there i fainted kagome: oh no she fainted sora: katie, katie wake up. i'm going to take her to her house kagome: okay sora: she will be back in a couple of days kagome: okay, sora. i will see both of you later sora: okay see you then kagome: inuyasha, you didn't care that she fainted inuyasha: no why should i care kagome: because you should . since your half human, you should care about other humans and besides that i care about you, inuyasha inuyasha: you do kagome: yep i do inuyasha: oh, hey where's kikyo and sora kagome: oh katie fainted. so sora took her to her house inuyasha: oh, when are they going to be back kagome: they are going to be back in two days inuyasha: two days screw that i am going to get her now katie's mind: then back at my place sora was there (sora gasps) sora: katie, your up katie: how did i get here sora: i brought you here because you fainted katie: oh thank you sora sora: katie (katie grunting) sora: she's been poisoned, somebody help inuyasha: what's the problem, sora sora: katie, she's been poisoned inuyasha: that's not good (katie grunting even more) inuyasha: oh, oh that's really not good. we need to take her back to my era (inuyasha carrying katie) kagome: inuyasha, your back with katie. oh no what's happen to her inuyasha: i don't know but she's beed poisoned kagome: oh no that's not good inuyasha: yeah i know but where is myoga myoga: here i am master inuyasha. what's the problem inuyasha: you need to suck the poison out of kikyo myoga: why should i inuyasha: you little flea if you dont suck the poison out i'll smash you myoga: okay, okay i will (myoga sucking the poison out of katie) myoga: there, i got the poison out of her okay inuyasha: good flea kagome: thank you so much for saving her sora: yeah thanks a lot (katie waking up) sora: katie katie: sora, where am i inuyasha: your back in my era, kikyo kagome: are you feeling okay, katie katie: mm-hmm kagome: that's good myoga: are you okay katie: yeah, thank you for getting the poison out of me myoga: your welcome inuyasha: stupid flea katie's mind: oh shit, this is not good. i dont watn people to know my secret. in the dark i become demon. i can't believe i'm half human and half demon kagome: what a beautiful full moon sora: yeah it is inuyasha: yeah it's okay katie's mind: oh no my change is coming. i'm turning into a demon, oh no i have dog ears. i dont have black hair anymore, i have silver hair sora: katie, are you okay katie: i'm just fine kagome: you don't look like it inuyasha: let me take that blanket off you (all gasps) katie: what is everyone starring at sora: katie, what happen to you kagome: your human ears are gone and you have silver hair like inuyasha inuyasha: your a half demon half human too huh katie: yes i am (katie running away) sora: katie kagome: where is she going sora: holy shit she is running fast inuyasha: yeah all demons run fast. i'm going to follow her katie: what has happen to me. my hair is not black anymore it is silver. my human ears are gone but now i have dog ears and my nails are longer. that means i have claws now inuyasha: kikyo katie: what do you want inuyasha: nothing, i know it is your first night of being demon but it's okay i'm used to it katie: i'm not i'm just pissed off (katie crying) inuyasha: dont cry (inuyasha is putting his arms around katie's shoulder) (katie gasps) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) sora: i hope inuyasha found katie yet kagome: me too sesshomaru: inuyasha, who is this with you inuyasha: katie sesshomaru: oh so we have two half breeds inuyasha: half breed (inuyasha's past) young inuyasha: mother what's a half breed katie: morning is coming (katie's changing back into human) sesshomaru: oh so she is human inuyasha: leave her alone sesshomaru sesshomaru: so you care about this human, maybe you even love her inuyasha: katie, grab the tetsusaiga katie: okay inuyasha sesshomaru: i will get that sword (shooting something powerful at katie) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie, you killed my friend, you bastard sesshomaru: good, now it's your turn (shooting something powerful at inuyasha) (inuyasha dodges it) inuyasha: ha missed it (something moves) (katie gets up) katie: whew i thought i was a goner myoga: it was the sword that saved you katie: you, you tried to kill me didnt you sesshomaru: how could this be, that sword it protected you inuyasha: uh excuse me but why are you still alive myoga: master inuyasha, it was that sword that protected her katie: here, you take the sword inuyasha: thanks, now sesshomaru i am going to kick your ass (sesshomaru is tranforming) katie: he's a dog inuyasha: good, he is showing his true form. damnit the sword is not transforming. why is it. it should transform now katie: the sword, how come it is not transformed myoga: inuyasha, will have to figure it out katie: oh i see inuyasha: damnit. i haven't got a single sctratch on my older brother yet, uh myoga myoga: yes master inuyasha: why isn't the sword transformed yet katie: because your being a total idiot and doesn't know how to use it inuyasha: i know how to use the sword and will you shut up and let me protect you (katie gasps) katie: did he say he will protect me (tetsusaiga transforms) inuyasha: it's a fain, so the old man left something for once katie: so you will protect me forever inuyasha: what in the world your babbling about. your brains broken or something katie: but you said you will protect me inuyasha: i didnt' mean it like that. if you shut up for a second and let me tell you what this sword is really for. like collecting the jewel shards and making me more powerful. i sure heck ain't going to baby-sit a helpless little human like you (katie pushes inuyasha on the bridge) inuyasha: i just don't get it (katie walks off the bridge) katie: sit boy (inuyasha falls into the water) katie: my fault for teaching an old dog some new tricks inuyasha: what do you mean trick (katie walks away from inuyasha) inuyasha: hey get back here you said you were going to teach me how to use the sword katie: even a dumb dog can do tricks then you myoga: i think that was a little too harsh inuyasha: so what but i like her attitude katie: come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay, okay i'm coming katie: we can't keep the others waiting kagome: what is taking them so long sora: hey, here they come kagome: what happen to you, you look beat up katie: we ran into sesshomaru inuyasha: yep, but we beat him katie: yes we did (katie smiles at inuyasha) (inuyasha smiles back) sora: katie, you turned human again kagome: your not demon anymore inuyasha: you know what kikyo katie: what inuyasha: you look better as a demon not human katie: i do inuyasha: yep, so that's why i am going to get the shikon jewel katie: why inuyasha: because i am going to change you and me to demons katie: oh okay, hey here it is inuyasha: good, ah guys kikyo and i will be back later kagome: okay sora: oaky inuyasha: come on, kikyo. i will be turning us into full demons now katie: okay (inuyasha and katie running aay) inuyasha: so there, finally the way for us is to become full demons at lasy (katie gulping) inuyasha: oh shikon jewel turn kikyo and i into full fledge demons (katie and inuyasha turning into full demons) (katie gasps) inuyasha: all right, i am full demon katie: yeah and so am i sora: what is taking them so long kagome: i think i know. inuyasha had the shikon jewel in his hand. then he took katie sora: why did he take katie kagome: because she was half human half demon. so was inuyasha. he wants to turn katie into full demon and he wants to be full demon. he's going to turn both of them into full demons sora: i dont want katie to be full demon kagome: then let's go katie: inuyasha, let's go back to the others inuyasha: katie, look we have become full demons now. are you happy with that katie: yeah kagome: what happened to you guys sora: katie, your full demon and your full demon too inuyasha inuyasha: yep, too bad that katie is not human anymore (katie running away) sora: where is she going inuyasha: i dont know but i am going to find her katie's mind: this is so cool. i like being a demon. i never like to be a human. i love my silver hair but i hated my black hair. my human ears are gone but now i have dog earts and inuyasha is the same way as me. cool inuyasha: katie katie: what inuyasha: so there you are i was looking for you katie: you were inuyasha: mm-hmm katie: i think i like being a demon instead of a human inuyasha: i know what you mean. i like being the same way as you (katie is hugging inuyasha) (inuyasha put his arms around katie) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the cheek) (inuyasha and katie is starring out at the sunset) (katie falls to sleep) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha lies down) (katie putting her arm on inuyasha) (inuyasha falls to sleep) sora: where are they kagome: you stay here i'm going to find them sora: okay then kagome: now where are they. there they are but they're a sleep. oh how cute it's just like when inuyasha fell to sleep on my bed sora: you found them yet kagome: yes i did but they are a sleep sora: we should get some sleep ourselves kagome: okay (sora and kagome fell to sleep) myoga: where is everybody. oh they're a sleep but where is master inuyasha and kikyo. oh there they are but they're a sleep too. oh my god and they are full demons. well i will talk to them tomorrow morning. bunch of lazy kids. holy crap it is almost morning. they will wake up i better leave (kagome wakes up) kagome: everybody is still a sleep. i'm the only one up (sora wakes up) (sora yawns) kagome: good morning sora sora: morning. the other two are still a sleep kagome: that what it looks like (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) inuyasha: look it how she sleeps like an angel. she is so beautiful she's so pretty. i cant believe she became demon with me i am so happy. is she became human she would be whit that human sora. i really hate that kid. hmph. she's waking up (katie waking up) inuyasha: good morning katie: morning what time is it inuyasha: i dont know katie: holy shit. 8:00 i have to get to school sora: katie, where are you going katie: school, i will be back later (katie running really fast) (katie stopped at the well) (katie jumpped into the well) miroku: what a pretty girl. oh there's inuyasha inuyasha: i'm going to follow her kagome: why inuyasha: because she wont get hurt at her school. since she's a demon now (inuyasha jumps into the well) miroku: inuyasha is going to follow that pretty girl. hey there's kagome and friends inuyasha: i'm back in katie's era. where's her brother, hey you adam: who me inuyasha: are you katie's brother adam: yeah inuyasha: where is she damnit adam: she's at west fargo middle school inuyasha: thanks (at katie's school) kids: your ears are weird. are you a demon katie: yes kids: get her, get that demon katie: leave me alone kids: kill her (katie's cryng) inuyasha: katie, oh no she is going to get hurt (inuyasha jumps in front of katie) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: you alright katie katie: yes inuyasha: good kids: let's kill the demons inuyasha: come on katie (inuyasha grabs katie by the hand) (inuyasha carrying katie) katie: thanks for saving me inuyasha inyasha: your welcome but you almost got yourself killed out there katie: i know inuyasha: for now on you will stay in my era not yours okay katie: okay (stopping at katie's house) katie: adam adam: katie, what happen to your ears katie: i'm a demon inuyasha: let's go katie katie: okay inuyasha. adam could you tell emily that i love her adam: okay i will katie: thanks, good bye adam. good bye emily emily: bye katie adam: bye sis (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well) (back to inuyasha's era) inuyasha: we're back katie: good miroku: there back and she is a demon. oh my god. hey inuyasha inuyasha: miroku, you pervert what are you doing here miroku: i just came to see you guys katie: oh miroku: my what a lovely lady here katie: eh eh inuyasha inuyasha: you stay away from her miroku: why for a lovely human like this she could be my girlfriend inuyasha: ha think again miroku miroku: ah, she's a demon but i thought seh was human inuyasha: she was half human half demon then she became full demon miroku: and what about you, your half demon half human inuyasha: not anymore i'm full demon miroku: but how inuyasha: i used the shikon jewel ot make me and katie full demons. so there you pervert. you can't haver her but i can miroku: but how come earlier you were following her inuyasha: she almost got killed in her era so i brought her back here miroku: who is that over at the well katie: adam, emily, how come you guys are here adam: because we missed you and can we stay here with you katie: uh sure miroku: so who is that inuyasha: that's her brother adam and her sister emily miroku: okay then so how old are they inuyasha: well one looks my age for adam i have to say 16 and emily 3 katie: inuyasha inuyasha: what katie: can my brother and sister stay here with us inuyasha: just for the night in the morning they have to go back in there era okay katie: okay inuyasha: good katie: adam, you can stay for the night but in the morning you have to go back home adam: oh okay emily: katie katie: emily, how are you i missed you so much emily: i'm fine i missed you too katie: okay emily, adam, can you go seat next to sora and kagome emily: kagome adam: okay sis emily: kagome kagome: emily sora: who is this kagome: this is katie's little sister emily adam: hey sora my man sora: hey what do you mean my man adam: it means my friend sora: oh adam: and who is this lovely lady kagome: my name is kagome adam: kagome, that's a cool name kagome: thank you adam emily: adam, dont go near kagome adam: okay then i wont emily emily: sora sora: emily emily: katie katie: what emily emily: pick me up katie: okay then (katie picking up emily) miroku: who is this little one katie: the is my little sister emily miroku: she's cute but who is that boy katie: that is my brothe adam miroku: oh okay then katie: it is getting dary. emily you and adam should get some sleep emily: okay (adam falls to sleep) (emily falls to sleep) katie: she fell to sleep. i'm going to put her next to adam (katie walking towards adam) (katie putting emily next to him) katie: a full moon is rising (katie's transforming) katie: i'm human i thought the shikon jewel would work but it didnt miroku: inuyasha inuyasha: what miroku miroku: your not demon anymore inuyasha: what do you mean i'm not demon anymore miroku: well look hey katie's coming katie: inuyasha, your human too inuyasha: damnit i made the shikon jewel to keep us full fledge demons but now i am going to be human forever and katie you are too miroku: well that's good for me i get to still bug her inuyasha: you still stay away from her you pervert. katie i want to stay in your era okay katie: okay we'll leave tomorrow morning then inuyasha: okay then but miroku you can't come miroku: okay then i'll stay here (miroku yawns) miroku: well i'm going to bed good night katie: good night miroku inuyasha: see ya tomorrow morning then (miroku falls to sleep) katie: everybody has fallen to sleep besides us inuyasha: mm-hmm what the... katie: what, what is it inuyasha: there is something on your neck. here let me get it. myoga, what the hell are you doing on katie's neck myoga: well i was sucking the blood off her inuyasha: well stop it you little bastard. it is pissing me off you damn little flea katie: myoga, i was already sucked by you when i had poison inside me now i dont need to be sucked by you again. you damn gross little bastard flea. if you do it again i'll smash you myoga: ok, okay then i'm out of here inuyasha: whoa. i never thought that you get pissed off at that little flea. i know i always get pissed off at him but you know wht katie katie: what inuyasha inuyasha: i really like you katie: you do inuyasha: mm-hmm katie: oh (inuyasha grabs katie's hand) (inuyasha hugs katie) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) katie's mind: when inuyasha kissed me i was thinking of one of his episodes. episode 14 kikyo's stolen ashes (katie's flashback) (katie watching inuyasha on t.v) (t.v) inuyasha: hey watch the hair kagome: tell me why you didnt look me in the ey since yesterday inuyasha: your obviously imagining things kagome: oh i get it this is all because of me looking like kiyo. that's it isn't it that's why you cant even look at me. inuyasha (inuyasha grabs kagome's hand) inuyasha: it's not it's not like that kagome: what's he doing. whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone inuyasha: ahh kagome: okay now i am officially freaked what's going on he almost kissed me (katie laughing at the t.v) (inuyasha still kissing katie on the lips) katie: well it's 12 o'clock we should be getting to bed right now inuyasha: okay then let's go to bed (katie and inuyasha gives each other a kiss on the lips) (katie falls to sleep) (inuyasha falls to sleep right next to katie) katie's mind: inuyasha fell to sleep right next to me but why did me and inuyasha had to turn human. i liked the way as a demon. well what the heck me and inuyasha like our human forms now. no wonder that inuyasha likes me i am so happy (katie wakes up) katie: it is 6 o'clock in the morning. the others are still sleep and even inuyasha is a sleep. i wonder if i have any pop in my bag and yes i do. hmmm mountain dew. this looks good to drink (katie drinking mountain dew) (inuyasha wakes up) katie: good morning inuyasha inuyasha: what time is it katie: it is 6:30 a.m inuyasha: oh when did you get up katie: 6 a m inuyasha: oh okay (kagome wakes up) katie: kagome is waking up kagome: good morning katie and inuyasha katie: good morning kagome (kagome gasps) kagome: what happen to both of you katie: oh we turned into humans over the night kagome: so you guys are going to be humans forever katie: yep, that's what it looks like right inuyasha inuyasha: what ever katie: you guys want a soda inuyasha: no thanks kagome: i'll have one katie: okay here you go kagome kagome: thank you katie: your welcome, you sure you dont want one inuyasha inuyasha: nah, i'm not that thirsty katie: okay then kagome: adam and sora are still a sleep inuyasha: who cares about them i was going to kill one of them when i was a demon but now since i'm human i can't damnit so who cares katie: i care about both of them kagome: inuyasha sit boy inuyasha: would you stop with that damn you katie: now would you like a soda inuyasha: okay, okay just give me the god damn soda katie: here you go inuyasha: thank you, katie katie: your welcome so how is the soda inuyasha: it is okay kagome: i thought the soda was good (emily and adam wakes up) katie: good morning adam and emily adam: good morning everybody. well emily adn i are going to leave now inuyasha: good, get out of here we dont want you here katie: sit boy see you later adam adam: kay good bye. emily tell everybody good bye emily: kay bye everybody kagome: you have a cute little sister, katie katie: yes i do. inuyasha, why are you so mean to my brother adam inuyasha: i dont know because i dont like him. i dont care about him (katie yelling at inuyasha) katie: you should care about him and all the other people in the world and besides i care about you inuyasha: you do care katie: yes i do and kagome cares about you too inuyasha: you care about him too kagome kagome: yes i do (sora wakes up) sora: katie, you and inuyasha are not demons any more. you guys are humans now katie: yep that's what is looks like sora: oh (miroku wakes up) miroku: good morning everybody sora: good morning katie: good morning inuyasha: good morning. miroku you pervert miroku: katie, where is adam and emily katie: they went back home to my era miroku: what time is it katie katie: it is 8 a m. speaking of 8 o'clock i have to get to school inuyasha: katie wait katie: can't talk now i have to get to school. bye everybody kagome: bye katie sora: see ya later miroku: later inuyasha: i am going to follow katie again sora: okay see you later inuyasha (inuyasha looking for katie) inuyasha: where the hell is she (katie runs to school) katie: 8:30 a m. made it. i hope my friends will play with me this time because last time they tried to kill me kids: katie is that you katie: yeah kids: whew katie: why kids: because i thought you were a demon but your not, your human that's good inuyasha: i thought they were going to kill her but they didn't. whew (katie looks out the window) (katie sees inuyasha) katie: sit boy (inuyasha falls off the tree) inuyasha: i didn't know that she would see me. damnit why did she have to say that word. it is pissing me off adam: inuyasha, why are you on the ground inuyasha: because your sister katie put me there adam: how bout you come home with me and sleep in katie's bed. when she get's home inuyasha: okay then (adam unlocks the door) (inuyasha falls to sleep on katie's bed) katie: why did inuyasha followed me. i wonder what is sora, kagome and miroku doing sora: how long does those two take to get here kagome: i dont know miroku: i think inuyasha could have fallen to sleep on katie's bed sora: then we should get him miroku: no, no, no let katie take care of him kagome: okay then katie: oh that inuyasha makes me so mad some times (katie opens the door) katie: adam, i'm home adam: hey sis, you have company katie: who is it adam: go look in your room katie: okay then. i go see (katie opens her bedroom door) (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: oh hey katie katie: why were you sleeping on my bed inuyasha: because i was tired katie: okay well come on let's go back to your era then inuyasha: okay then lets go katie: just one thing inuyasha inuyasha: yeah katie: next time when you come to my house, dont ever sleep on my bed again or else i have to say sit then inuyasha: okay then crabby katie: sit, sit, sit, sit inuyasha: ouch, i'm sorry okay katie: dont make me mad then inuyasha: grr (katie humming the final fantasy x theme song) inuyasha: huh (katie starting to sing) katie: kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni. oyoida kokoro. kumo ga hakobu ashita ni, hazunda koe. tsuki ga yureru kagami ni. furueta kokoro hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida. suteki da ne futarite wo tori aruket nara. ikitai yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka sono mune karada azuke yoi ni magiru yumemiru$ inuyasha: she's singing in japenese katie: kaze wa tomari kotoba wa yasashii maboroshi kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagareta kokoro hoshi ga yureta koboreta kakusenai namida. suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yo kimi no machiie ude no naka sono kao sotto furete asa ni tokeru yumemiru$ inuyasha: why was she singing. ah katie katie: yes inuyasha inuyasha: why were you singing katie: because i was bored so i felt like it inuyasha: oh katie: oh i just forgot about something inuyasha: what katie: i have to wash my hair inuyasha: you should have did it earlier katie: well i didnt have time because i had school inuyasha: grr katie: ah come on, you can wait for an hour, you can go in my room and sit on my bed and wait for me inuyasha: grr katie: oops i'm sorry i didnt mean to say it this time (katie turning on the water) (inuyasha sits on katie's bed) (katie is getting in the shower) inuyasha: whoa she has alot of posters in her room and what is with this music. wait a second i heard it before, katie was singing it. is that me on her wall. yes it it. let me see what is in here. movies. she has two of them with me in it. she has episode 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23. what is in this vcr. there is another tape of me and it has episode 24 on it. those green pictures of me. that is episode 1. that wne i first met kagome (katie getting out of the shower) (inuyasha is getting back on katie's bed) (katie getting dressed) (katie opens her bedroom door) katie: well ready to go inuyasha inuyasha: yeah i see you have pictures of me katie: oh you saw them inuyasha: yep (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) kagome: there back, finally katie: hey guys sora: what took you so long katie: i had to wash my hair miroku: you had the most beautiful voice. was that you singing up there is your era katie: yes but i didn't know you guys would hear me kagome: but we did. we didn't know who was singing at first. then we heard your voice. then we said it was you inuyasha: what was that song you were singing. it was so beautiful and your voice is beautiful and you are too and that's why i love you katie: the song is called suteki da ne. but in english it is isn't it beautiful miroku: hey katie, how old are you katie: 15, why miroku: just asking, how old is your brother katie: adam is 17 and we both have the same birthday inuyasha: when is it katie: february 9th. sora, how old are you sora: 15 katie: when is your birthday sora: january 16th katie: so your a month older then me sora: yep katie: and my brother is 2 years older then me kagome: i never knew that you and your brother have the same birthday katie: yep we do miroku: that is so weird katie: i know it is but i am use to it (music playing) miroku: where is that music coming from katie: it's coming from my c d player. i never knew that it was on kagome: the song is very familiar. i heard it before. katie, did you sing this song in your era katie: uh ha sora: this is a beautiful song kagome: it is sad too (katie starting to cry) inuyasha: why are you crying katie: i just cant help it. this is a sad song (katie humming suteki da ne) inuyasha's thinking: i wish i was a demon again (inuyasha turning demon) katie's mind: if you think inuyasha is whole demon again. well think again. he is half demon half human again and me i'm just half demon half human still miroku: inuyasha, are you whole demon inuyasha: no, i'm just half demon half human katie: hey i'm half demon half human too miroku: you are i just thought you were whole human katie: well i'm not okay, i'm just half and half (katie starting to cry again) (katie runs away) inuyasha: thanks alot miroku. you made her cry and run away miroku: well i didn't mean too inuyasha: save it for later (inuyasha trying to find katie) inuyasha: god damnit that miroku. why did he have to make katie cry kagome: thanks alot miroku miroku: but i didn't mean it sora: yeah right. i just hope that katie is okay kagome: me too inuyasha: katie, katie. where are you. there you are (katie falls to the ground) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha catches katie) inuyasha: oh no she's been poisons again. what the hell is this stuff. spider web. must mean there spider demons around here spider head: you are carrying off my dinner inuyasha: she is not your dinner. she is my friend katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie katie: can you put me down please inuyasha: sure (katie standing) spider head: now i got you (shooting webs at katie) inuyasha: katie, no katie: let me go damnit kagome: what is going on here miroku: look a spider demon sora: there's katie (spider demon made a huge web) (spider demon bites katie in the shoulder and poisoned her) katie: ah (katie stuck in spider web) inuyasha: katie kagome: she's been poisoned miroku: we have to get her down inuyasha: i use my tetsusaiga katie: inuyasha, just leave me and go away inuyasha: i'm not leaving you and i am not going to let you die katie: okay (inuyasha cuts the spider web) (katie and inuyasha falls to the ground) inuyasha: we have to get her into a safe room miroku: there's a room inuyasha: let's get her into that room then (kagome close's the door) (inuyasha puts his sword next to the door) inuyasha: we should be safe for now kagome: i hope so myoga: greeting master inuyasha inuyashaL where the hell were you myoga myoga: what seems to be the problem inuyasha: you need to suck the poison out of katie. if not i'll smash you myoga: okay, okay i'll do it (myoga sucking the poison out of katie) myoga: there you happy. i suck all the poison out of katie inuyasha: good flea now go katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie katie: can i lie on your lap inuyasha: sure (katie fallen to sleep on inuyasha's lap) kagome: oh no she's unconscious spider head: ah my dinner inuyasha: not in my life time pal (inuyasha kills the spider demon) inuyasha: there. that bastard is dead but i am still worried about katie miroku: inuyasha, do you like katie more then a friend inuyasha: of course not i just like her as a friend kagome: i think you do inuyasha: okay a little then. oh katie, just dont die on me like this (katie waking up) inuyasha: katie, your up katie: where is he inuyasha: he's dead (kikyo sees inuyasha holding katie) inuyasha: oh katie, i will never lose you again kikyo: that bastard. i thought he loved me, not that half breed girl (kikyo shooting an arrow at inuyasha) (arrow hits inuyasha) (arrow attaches inuyasha to a tree) katie: inuyasha, why did you shoot him, you bastard kikyo kikyo: because i am mad at him. it is your turn you half breed girl (katie gasps) inuyasha: katie, dodge the arrow katie: okay kikyo: never, i will not miss again (arrow hits katie) (arrow attaches katie to a tree) kagome: inuyasha, katie kikyo: two half breeds attached to a tree adn none to go. good bye to both of you half breeds. i hope you make a good couple hanging on the trees. farewell (kikyo leaving) inuyasha: katie katie: inuyasha, we have to get these arrows out of us. kagome, miroku, can you help up kagome: sure come on miroku miroku: okay, i'll take katie kagome: and i'll take inuyasha (katie and inuyasha starting to fall to sleep) miroku: katie is starting to fall to sleep kagome: and so is inuyasha (miroku pulls arrow out of katie) (kagome pulls arrow out of inuyasha) (katie falls on the ground) (inuyasha falls on the ground) (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: katie kagome: she's not up yet inuyasha: everybody leave sora: why inuyasha: because i want to stay with katie. so everybody just go kagome: okay then. come on guys let's leave inuyasha with katie (inuyasha holds katie) (katie wakes up) katie: inuyasha (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) inuyasha: katie, your finally up (inuyasha gives katie a hug) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (everybody stares at inuyasha and katie) miroku: isn't that just sweet. two half breeds are kissing one in demon form and one in human form kagome: that is sweet isn't it. inuyasha the demon is kissing katie the human sora: so inuyasha does love katie but i thought inuyasha hated katie kagome: he did but since we thought katie was human but then when we saw her demon form we figured that katie would be a half breed sora: what does half breed mean kagome: it means that katie and inuyasha are half demon and half human (emily crying in katie's era) katie: emily inuyasha: what katie: it's my little sister. i think she could be in trouble (katie running to the well) miroku: where she going katie: my house is on fire (katie going into the burning house) (katie coughing) emily: katie (adam coughing) adam: katie emily: adam adam: emily katie: here you take emily and get her out of the house adam: what are you going to do katie: i'm going to find our cats. now go, get out of here inuyasha: katie's in trouble. i can smell her blood from her era (katie coughing) adam: katie (katie lies on the floor unconscious) (inuyasha comes from his era) inuyasha: where the hell is she adam adam: she's still inside the house inuyasha: katie, i'm coming katie, i'm coming katie: inuyasha (katie coughing) (inuyasha carrying katie) (inuyasha walks out of the burning house) (katie holding the cats in her arms) (meows) adam: katie inuyasha: touch her, i'll slice you into pieces adam: okay then i wont inuyasha: you and emily can live in my era but i will find you a place where you can live at adam: okay inuyasha: but your sister will be living with me adam: what, why inuyasha: because she is not one of you. she is one of my kind adam: you mean she's not human inuyasha: she's human all right but she's half human half demon adam: oh (adam, emily and inuyasha is in his era) (inuyasha still carrying katie) inuyasha: adam, you see that house over there adam: yeah i see it inuyasha: that is yours and emily's new house adam: okay. come on emily emily: okay adam, bye katie adam: katie can't hear you right now she's sleeping inuyasha: why did katie have to go in the fire. she almost got herself killed. it's midnight. she will be turning demon right now (katie turning into a demon) (katie waking up) inuyasha: why did you have to go into the fire at your house. you almost got yourself killed in there katie: i know but i had to save adam and emily inuyasha: well is is a good thing that i saved you or else you would be a gonner katie: thanks for saving me inuyasha (katie gives inuyasha a hug) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie's weights) inuyasha: your welcome. besides i had no choice. i had to save you or else you would of died (meow) inuyasha: go away fur-bull katie: oh puty and tabby, your safe inuyasha: these are your cats katie: yeah inuyasha: oh go give them to your brother. i am not a big fan about cats katie: fine then. i'll go give them to adam then (katie walking towards to adam's house) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: yeah katie: sit boy inuyasha: grr (katie knocking on adam's door) adam: katie katie: adam, here is putty and tabby adam: thank you for giving them to me katie: your welcome bye adam: bye (katie walks away from adam's house) (adam closes the door) miroku: kagome, sora, katie is back from her era, but in her demon form (katie brushing her demon hair) inuyasha: what are you doing katie: i'm brushing my hair inuyasha: oh katie: your hair looks messy. want me to brush it inuyasha: no katie: aw come on. let me brush it inuyasha: i don't need my hair brushed katie: i'll say the word sit then inuyasha: no katie: sit boy inuyasha: okay, okay you can brush it (katie brushing inuyasha's hair) katie: there, doesn't that feel better now inuyasha: it's feels okay miroku: hi guys katie: hey inuyasha: miroku, what are you doing here you pervert miroku: i just camt to see if katie is okay katie: i'm okay. i just have some burn marks on me from the fire kagome: wht happened how did you get those burm marks katie: my house was on fire. i had to save adam and emily and my two cats. then when adam came. he took emily and got out of the house safely. when i was looking for my cats. kagome: did you find them katie: yes i did. i told them to get out of the house too and wait for me. then i was trying to find my way out of the fire. then i couldn't breath. i fell on the floor. i was unconscious inuyasha: then i found her on the floor. i picked her up and carried her out of the house to save her. then we came here kagome: where is her brother and her sister and her two cats inuyasha: they live in that house over there sora: the sun is rising up (katie turning back into human) inuyasha: i'm going for a walk miroku: okay, see you later then kagome: yep see ya (katie stares at inyasha) miroku: what are you starring at katie katie: oh nothing kagome: you like him do you katie: who kagome: inuyasha katie: ah (katie blushing) kagome: so you do like him. that's why your face is turning all red miroku: do you katie katie: okay so i do like him. you got a problem with that kagome: i knew it katie: i'm going for a walk to calm down miroku: okay see ya then (katie following inuyasha) (katie grabs inuyasha's hand) inuyasha: huh (katie smiles at inuyasha) (inuyasha smiles back at katie) kagome: look, katie and inuyasha are holding hands kikyo: you bastard. i thought i killed you both inuyasha: well you didnt because our friends saved us kiyo: well what the hell. i am going to kill both of you but first i am going to kill the girl (kikyo shoots an arrow at katie) (arrow attaches katie to a tree) katie: help inuyasha inuyasha: katie kikyo: now it's your turn inuyasha: grr kikyo: the only way to save your girl from sleeping for 50 years is if you kill me (katie starting to fall to sleep on the tree) (inuyasha getting out his sword) inuyasha: tetsusaiga, now die kikyo (inuyasha kills kikyo) (the arrow in katie disappears) (katie falls of the tree) (katie wakes up) inuyasha: katie katie: inuyasha, where the hell is kikyo inuyasha: she's dead. i killed her katie: good riddens (katie standing up) katie: inuyasha, when we find the shikon jewel again. lets turn ourselves into full fledge demon inuyasha: that's a good idea and besides i can teach you all the demons technicqs (the sun is going down and the full moon comes up) katie: inuyasha, look a full moon (inuyasha turns human) inuyasha: i see it katie: isn't it beautiful inuyasha: sure is and your beautiful too katie: aw thank you inuyasha inuyasha: your welcome, huh (katie gives inuyasha a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha hugs katie) (inuyasha and katie holding hands) sora: there back kagome: finally miroku: but they're holding hands and it seems like inuyasha is human tonight and his hair is not silver anymore. it is black. his eyes are not gold, they are brown sora: so they do like eachother but i thought they both hated each other kagome: they did at first but now they like each other. heh (kagome slaps miroku in the face) kagome: you touch my ass again. i'll slap you in the face again even harder katie: oh my god. miroku is acting all weird again inuyasha: can that boy ever give up. he will never get a girlfriend for his first born child katie: his first born child inuyasha: yes, every time when he sees a woman and bugs her about having a first born child and then she gets all pissed off at him and slaps him in the face katie: so he will always act like a pervert then inuyasha: yep, miroku will never learn (sora yawns) (sora falls to sleep) katie: sora has fallen to sleep inuyasha: he must have been tired. what time is it katie katie: it is 12 a.m at night (kagome falls to sleep) katie: i'm going for a walk inuyasha: i'm going with you then because i dont trust you know who katie: oh miroku inuyasha: yeah him. if he tries to follow you i'll punch him katie: thanks inuyasha: no problem (katie and inuyasha are walking) miroku: where are those two going. i'm going to follow them katie: oh great looks who's following us inuyasha: just ignore him, katie katie: okay then i will miroku: hey guys inuyasha: inuyasha, what do you want. cant' you see that katie and i are busy miroku: i just wanted to talk. inuyasha did you notice that your hair is black inuyasha: yeah so i dont care if my hair's black miroku: and you dont have your fangs too inuyasha: so i will get them back in the morning, ah miroku: katie, you and i will have our first born child in a couple of years (katie slaps miroku in the face) katie: i will never have your first born child and besides i do not love you, i love inuyasha you pervert inuyasha: whoa, katie i never knew you yeld at him like that. that was cool and you slappd him in the face, now that was awesome katie: miroku had it coming so thats why i slapped him and thank you inuyasha miroku: katie, why did you slapped me in the face katie: because you pissed me off and you had it coming to you. pervert inuyasha: katie, now what time is it katie: it is 4 a.m in the morning (miroku falls to sleep) katie: he finally has fallen to sleep inuyasha: good, he needed it. katie, i love you katie: i love you too inuyasha (inuyasha and katie kissed each other on the lips) (inuyasha changes back to a demon) (inuyasha and katie stopped kissing) katie: your demon again inuyasha: cool (inuyasha yawns) inuyasha: i'm getting tired. are you tired katie katie: yeah i'm tired inuyasha: then we should get to bed katie: it we do go to bed i don't want miroku next to us inuyasha: then let us go sleep next to that tree then katie: okay (inuyasha and katie walking to a tree) (inuyasha and katie lying down next to the tree) (katie falls to sleep) (inuyasha lies right next to katie) (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder) (inuyasha falls to sleep) (sora wakes up) sora: kagome and the others are still sleeping (kagome wakes up) sora: good morning kagome kagome: good morning sora. is inuyasha, katie and miroku still sleeping sora: yes that what it looks like (miroku wakes up) miroku: good morning everybody sora: good morning miroku kagome: yeah good morning miroku: it looks like katie and inuyasha stayed up all night and it looks like that they are going to sleep all day. does anybody know what time it is kagome: i dont know. proberly katie knows. since she has a watch on her arm and besides she a sleep. besides that if you try to wake her up she will slap you in the face. so wait until she get's up (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: katie wake up (katie wakes up) inuyasha: good morning katie katie: good morning inuyasha inuyasha: katie, do you know what time it is katie: it is 12p.m miroku: they are finally up katie: holy crap my hair is a mess. i need to brush it (katie taking her hairbrush out of her bag) (katie brushing her hair) katie: there, my hair is not a mess anymore. inuyasha, let me brush your hair inuyasha: alright then (katie brushing inuyasha's hair) katie: there you go (katie putting her hair brush away) miroku: inuyasha let katie brush his hair and he didn't ever care (meow) katie: tabby inuyasha: so that is your cat, katie katie: yep (katie petting tabby) katie: inuyasha, you can pet tabby if you like inuyasha: hmmm... okay (inuyasha petting tabby) (tabby meows) miroku: she has a cat kagome: aw it is so cute katie: i better bring tabby back to adam. want to come with me inuyasha inuyasha: sure (katie and inuyasha walking to adam's house) (katie knocking on the door) (tabby meows) (adam opens the door) adam: hey katie katie: adam. i brought tabby back adam: ah thank you katie: well good bye then adam: see ya (adam closes the door) inuyasha: i should have killed your brother when i had the chance katie: why do you want to kill my brother so much inuyasha: because i hate him. what time is it katie katie: it is 3p.m oh man i missed school inuyasha: who cares about school. just drop out of it for now on katie: you mean i should quit school inuyasha: yes, just quit the school and stay here with me katie: hmm... okay then but what about adam inuyasha: who cares about him. you two are different people. he's human and your half demon half human and your sister is human (katie running to the well) inuyasha: hey where are you going (katie jumps into the well to get to her era) katie: my house is mostly burned up. i have to see if my stuff is okay (katie walks into the burned up house) katie: my bedroom door is still there (katie opens her bedroom door and walks in) katie: my bedroom is okay and so is my bathroom) (katie lies on her bed) (katie takes a nap on her bed) miroku: it seems like katie went back to her era inuyasha: i'm going to follow katie (inuyasha jumps into the well to go to katie's era) inuyasha: so she went back to this place (inuyasha walks into the burned up house) inuyasha: her bedroom door is still there. katie (inuyasha opens katie's bedroom door) inuyasha: she's a sleep) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the cheek) inuyasha: i will just stay here until she wakes up (katie talking her sleep) katie: sit inuyasha: grr (music playing) miroku: i'm going to see what is inuyasha and katie taking so long kagome: i'm coming with you sora: me too (all jumping into the well) kagome: so this is kaite's place miroku: let's go in sora: okay (all walking in the burned up house) (kagome opens katie's door) inuyasha: shhh. she's sleeping miroku: so this is katie's room inuyasha: yep kagome: she has a lot of poster in her room and she has pictures of you on her wall and she has movies of you too inuyasha: yeah that's what it looks like sora: it is 3pm miroku: how can you tell sora: oh i was looking at katie's alarm clock miroku: oh i see (katie groaning) kagome: she's waking up (katie waking up) inuyasha: so your finally up. you been sleeping for four hours now katie: i never knew that i was sleeping so long sora: where are you going katie katie: i'm going to the bathroom to wash my hair. you guys can stay in my room (katie opens the bathroom door and walks in) (katie closes the bathroom door behind her) (katie turns the shower on) (katie taking off her clothes) (katie getting in the shower) miroku: so she's taking a shower inuyasha: if you go near that door i'll punch you miroku: okay then i wont (inuyasha sitting on katie's bed) (katie singing in the shower) kagome: is that katie singing inuyasha: yeah it is sora: it is 7pm kagome: well let's sit back, relax and listen to this c.d of katies (katie turns off the water) (katie gets out of the shower) (katie puts her clothes back on) (katie opens the bathroom door and walks out) (katie closes the bathroom door) inuyasha: your finally done katie: yep, boy did that felt good. your all welcome to stay the night if you like kagome: sure sora: okay miroku: okay inuyasha: hmmm okay then katie: let me clean up my brother's room (katie opens up adam's door) katie: oh my god. my brother's room is a mess i have to clean it up (katie cleaning up adam's room) katie: hmmm. i should take this poster off his wall (katie tearing up adam's poster) (katie throws the poster away) (katie making adam's bed) katie: there. the room is all cleaned up (katie walking into her bedroom) katie: sora, miroku, you can sleep in my brother's room. kagome, you can sleep in here inuyasha: where are you going to sleep then katie: in the guestroom. it is 12a.m. we should all be going to bed now inuyasha: okay then katie: good night kagome kagome: good night katie (katie closes her bedroom door) (kagome falls to sleep on katie's bed) katie: sora, miroku, you can sleep in this room miroku: okay sora: so this is your brother's room. it looks clean katie: because i just cleaned it miroku: okay katie: good night boys sora: good night miroku: see you in the morning katie: yep (katie close's adam's bedroom door) (sora and miroku falls to sleep on adam's bed) inuyasha: where am i going to sleep then katie: with me of course inuyasha: oh.. okay then (katie and inuyasha holding hands and walks to the guest room) (katie opens the guest bedroom door) inuyasha: whoa this is a huge bedroom (katie closes the door) katie: yeah i know. it's the master bedroom inuyasha: you have a big bed katie: i know (inuyasha sits on the bed) (katie sits right next to inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his arm on katie's shoulder) (inuyasha hugs katie) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand trew inuyasha's hair) (inuyasha and katie stopped kissing) (katie gets under the blankets and falls to sleep) (inuyasha gets under the blankets and puts his arm on katie's shoulder and falls to sleep) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the cheek) (inuyasha whispers in katie's ear) inuyasha: i love you (katie whispers back) katie: i love you too (in katie's room) (alarm clock goes off at 5:30a.m) (kagome wakes up) kagome: boy, was that a good sleep. i wonder if the boys and katie are up yet. i'm going to check on them (kagome opens adam's door) kagome: they're still sleeping. i'm going to check on katie and inuyasha (kagome closes adam's door) (kagome walks to the guest bedroom) (kagome opens the guest bedroom door) kagome: inuyasha and katie are still sleeping (kagome closes the guest bedroom door) kagome: it is 6:30 a.m (katie wakes up) (katie gets out of bed) (katie opens the guest bedroom door and shuts it right behind her) kagome: good morning katie katie: good morning kagome kagome: inuyasha still sleeping katie: yeah (sora wakes up) (sora opens adam's door and shuts it right behind him) sora: good morning kagome and katie kagome: good morning katie: morning sora: miroku is still sleeping kagome: he must be tired and it is almost sever o'clock katie: i'll go see if inuyasha is up yet kagome: okay (katie opens the guest bedroom door) (miroku wakes up) (katie closes the guest bedroom door behind her) (miroku yawns) miroku: man that was a good sleep (miroku opens adam's door) (miroku shuts adam's door) miroku: good morning guys sora: good morning kagome: yep miroku: is katie up kagome: yeah she's up but she went into the guest bedroom to see if inuyasha is up miroku: okay then (in the guest bedroom) katie: inuyasha, you up yet. he's still a sleep (katie sits on the bed) (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha grabs katie's hand) katie: whoa (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) inuyasha: good morning katie katie: good morning inuyasha inuyasha: do you know what time it is katie: it is 7:30 a.m (katie stands up) (inuyasha gets out of bed) (inuyasha stands right behind katie and hugs her) (katie turns around) (katie gives inuyasha a kiss on the lips) katie: in thirty minutes i have to go to school. can you wait for about eight hours when i'm gone inuyasha: sure i'll wait for you (katie going in the guest bathroom) (katie brushing her hair) (katie brushing her teeth) katie: it is eight o'clock. i'll better get to school now. inuyasha inuyasha: yeah katie: if you want to go somewhere. then you have to where this inuyasha: what is it katie: it's a hat inuyasha: a hat katie: you put it on your head so nobody know that your a demon. they will think that your a human then. well i have to go to school now. see ya miroku: where are you going katie kagome: it looks like she's going to school and besides that, she has a bag on her back miroku: oh okay. so how long does school take kagome: about eight hours. speaking of school. i have to go to it to. bye sora: so katie and kagome have school kagome: katie, wait up katie: you have school too kagome: yep katie: this is so cool. we're going to be in the same classroom together kagome: yes it is inuyasha: where the hell is kagome miroku: she went to school with katie. what the heck is that thing on your head inuyasha: oh this. katie gaves this to me miroku: oh but what is it inuyasha: it's a hat miroku: so it is just us men sora: and both of the girls are at school inuyasha: well i'm going outside and going for a walk sora: you have the hat on inuyasha: yes i do see ya (inuyasha opens the front door and shuts it right behind him) inuyasha: now where is katie's school (inuyasha sniffs) inuyasha: yep that's katie's scent all right (inuyasha goes to katie's school) inuyasha: made it. hey there's katie and kagome and they are talking to each other. they must be good friends then kagome: hey katie, look thiers inuyasha katie: what. oh i see him. sit boy (inuyasha falls off the tree) inuyasha: she must have saw me (school bell rings) inuyasha: must means schools over and here comes katie and kagome kagome: nice hat you got there inuyasha inuyasha: thank you katie: i gave him that hat inuyasha: katie what time is it katie: it is 3p.m kagome: we better go home inuyasha: okay katie: i forgot. my backpack is still inside the school. can you guys come with me and get it inuyasha: sure kagome: okay (katie trying to open the school's door) katie: damn it, it's locked kagome: we will have to get it tomorrow then katie: no i will get it now (katie breaking the school's window) (katie helping kagome and inuyasha to get in the school) kagome: nobody's here. maybe we should leave katie: screw that i am still going to get my bag inuyasha: so this is your school. it's big kagome: yep. so katie, what floor is your locker on katie: second floor inuyasha: oh katie: we're on the first floor so we have to go up the stairs kagome: okay (katie, kagome and inuyasha walks up the stairs) kagome: there's your locker katie: yep (katie opens her locker) inuyasha: there's your bag (katie grabs her bag out of her locker) (katie closes her locker) katie: i got my bag, let's go inuyasha: okay (inuyasha, katie and kagome gets out of the school) (sesshomaru grabs katie back into the school) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha looks threw the school's window) (katie screaming) (inuyasha trying to open the school's door) inuyasha: damnit. the door still locked and sesshomaru is in there kagome: sesshomaru is in there. that can't be good inuyasha: no it isn't (inuyasha breaks a school window) inuyasha: katie katie: inuyasha help sesshomaru: hello little brother inuyasha: sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here sesshomaru: i'm here for the tetsusaiga of course inuyasha: you will never get the sword sesshomaru: then i will have to kill your girlfriend inuyasha: katie (kagome shoots and arrow at sesshomaru) (katie gets away from sesshomaru) inuyasha: katie, your crying katie: because he almost killed me inuyasha: you bastard. dont you ever try to kill katie sesshomaru: i can kill her anytime i want. since she is a mere half breed and your a half breed too. so i have to kill both of you inuyasha: not in my life time pal (inuyasha grabs katie and kagome) (inuyasha runs out of the school trying to get to katie's house) (sesshomaru destroys the school) katie: he destroyed our school inuyasha: screw the school i'm trying to save both of you from him (inuyasha runs into katie's house) inuyasha: somebody close the door sora: okay (miroku closes the door) miroku: what happen to you guys sora: your all bruised up inuyasha: sesshomaru is out there. he wants to kill katie, kagome and me miroku: why inuyasha: because he wants the tetsusaiga (outside) sesshomaru: little brother where are you katie: he's still out there inuyasha: goddamnit. will sesshomaru ever give up. i will not give him the tetsusaiga. what time is it katie katie: it is 5pm (outside) sesshomaru: i cant find inuyasha. i'm going back to my era kagome: he's gone katie: he went back to your era inuyasha inuyasha: good. it looks like we have to stay the night here again. is it okay with you katie katie: yes it is kagome: thank you katie katie: your welcome. now it is 7 pm. i almost got killed out there. so did kagome but inuyasha saved us both miroku: you saved kagome and katie inuyasha inuyasha: yeah miroku: your a hero to them katie: yeah, inuyasha you are a hero to me inuyasha: hmmm cool (inuyasha gives katie a hug) kagome: well it is 10pm. i'm going to bed sora: okay, good night kagome (kagome opens katie's door and shuts it right behind her and falls to sleep on katie's bed) sora: well i'm going to bed too. see you guys in the morning miroku: yep see ya (sora opens adam's door and falls to sleep on adam's bed) (miroku shuts adam's door) inuyasha: well are you going to bed too miroku miroku: yeah (miroku opens adam's door and shuts it right behind him and falls to sleep right next to sora on adam's bed) (katie and inuyasha holding hands and walks to the guest bedroom) (katie opens the guest bedroom door) (inuyasha shuts the guest bedroom door) (inuyasha and katie sits on the guestbed) katie: i don't feel safe in your era anymore inuyasha: why how come you dont feel safe katie: because of your older brother, sesshomaru. he want to kill us inuyasha: i understand i will stay in your era then. so i can protect you katie: thank you inuyasha (katie lies her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (inuyasha has his arm on katie's shoulder) inuyasha: i will always be by your side and i wont let anyone hurt you (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on her forehead) (inuyasha and katie lying on the guestbed) (inuyasha and katie gets under the blankets) (katie falls to sleep) inuyasha: katie, she fell a sleep. she must have been tired (inuyasha puts his arm around katie) (inuyasha falls to sleep) (at one in the morning katie wakes up) (katie takes the blankets off her) (katie stands up) (katie makes her side of the bed) katie's thinking: what's wrong with me. i can't fall back to sleep. i can't wake up inuyasha (katie opens the guest bedroom door and shuts it right behind her) katie's thinking: tonight i am suppose to become demon (katie turning into a demon) (katie getting a glass of water and drinking it) katie: there we go (katie goes outside) (in inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: where is that girl (in katie's era) katie: sesshomaru, here i come (katie jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: hmmm.. so there you are i was waiting for you and i see that your a demon katie: shut up sesshomaru. i came to fight and kick your ass sesshomaru: you think your going to kill me. well let's see you try that katie: grr (katie running after sesshomaru) (katie using her claws to attack sesshomaru) katie: iron reaper soul stealer sesshomaru: it seems like you got stronger. last time over here you was just a human and i almost killed you if it wasn't for the tetsusaiga. then you have to give the tetsusaiga to inuyasha. what am i saying this you need to die now (sesshomaru using his poison whip to kill katie) (katie dodging the whip) katie: is that all you got. blades of blood (katie throws her blood at sesshomaru) (in katie's era) (at two in the morning inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: humph. katie, she's gone (inuyasha went outside) inuyasha: she must have went back to my era (inuyasha jumps into the well to get to his era) inuyasha: there's katie and she is a demon. she's fighting my brother, sesshomaru katie: sesshomaru, you never hit me once at all. iron reaper soul stealer (sesshomaru uses his whip to hit katie) (katie gets his by sesshomaru's whip) (katie flying in the sky and falls on the ground) inuyasha: katie, are you okay katie: yeah i am sesshomaru: so glad to see you little brother. i notice that your girlfriend turned into a demon inuyasha: yeah she did andi see that she kicked your ass pretty good katie: yeah, inuyasha you are right. i did kicked your brothers ass sesshomaru: now demon girl die (the sun rising up) (katie changes back to a human) (sesshomaru shooting something powerful at katie) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha grabs katie) (inuyasha and katie flying in the air and fallen to the ground) (inuyasha groaning) inuyasha: you all right, katie (katie groaning) inuyasha: you bastard sesshomaru. she doesn't disserve it sesshomaru: now i will not miss again inuyasha: oh no (sesshomaru shooting something powerful at inuyasha and katie) (inuyasha grabs katie and runs away) sesshomaru: it's so amusing, you seem to care for her safety inuyasha: grr (inuyasha holding katie) (inuyasha walks to the well with katie in his arms) sesshomaru: where are you going. we're not finished with this fight yet inuyasha: sesshomaru, shut the hell up. i'm going back to katie's era so i can protect her sesshomaru: is that so you'll risk your life of saving this girl instead of fighting me inuyasha: yeah i am going to save her instead of fighting you sesshomaru: why inuyasha: because i love her, now bye (inuyasha jumps into the well with katie in his arms to go back to katie's era) sesshomaru: i am too late. he went back to that girl's era kagome: where were you guys inuyasha: we were in a battle with sesshomaru in my era kagome: oh no, katie's bleeding. is this from sesshomaru inuyasha: yes it is miroku: i notice that you and katie were in a battle with sesshomaru in your era inuyasha: yeah we were miroku: that's what i thought because both of you was not in bed (in inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: how can he love a human girl. i can smell the blood of her. i will go over to her era and kill her (sesshomaru jumps into the well to get to katie's era) kagome: we better take her inside to get some rest inuyasha: okay (inuyasha carrying katie in her house) (kagome closes the front door) (inuyasha puts katie on the couch) (sesshomaru enters katie's era) miroku: inuyasha, your brother has come back inuyasha: what is he doing here. does he know that katie is hurt badly and i dont want to fight him because i am taking care of katie sesshomaru: where is she. i can smell her blood. oh isn't that nice. there is a trail of blood on the ground and it leads to that house over there. ha. i found you at last kagome: here he comes (sesshomaru flying in the air and destroys katie's house) sora: at least we made it out of the house inuyasha: sora go home sora: okay (sora leaving the group) kagome: inuyasha, why did you say that inuyasha: because he was bugging me alot sesshomaru: so there you are little brother inuyasha: sesshomaru, what do you want sesshomaru: i'm here to finish the battle inuyasha: oh fine then damnit i'll fight you (inuyasha puts katie on the ground) (katie lying on the ground unconscious) inuyasha: i'll use my tetsusaiga to kill you once and for all sesshomaru: you think that would kill me. let's see you try that inuyasha: grr. tetsusaiga (inuyasha slices sesshomaru arm off) sesshomaru: you cut my arm off inuyasha: you have the tenseiga. the healing sword. i must get that sword to save katie sesshomaru: let's see if you can get this sword away from me (inuyasha hits sesshomaru with the tetsusaiga) (the tenseiga falls off of sesshomaru) (inuyasha grabs the tenseiga before sesshomaru does) inuyasha: ha. ha. ha i have your sword sesshomaru (katie's heart stops beating) miroku: is there something wrong with katie, kagome. she's not breathing anymore kagome: let me go check (kagome puts her head on katie's chest) kagome: her heart is not beating anymore inuyasha: is there something wrong with katie miroku: she's dead (inuyasha starts to cry) inuyasha: oh katie, i want to be alone with katie. so everybody leave kagome: okay, come on miroku miroku: okay sesshomaru: so he does care about her. thaat's why he took the tenseiga inuyasha: oh that's right i almost forgot that i had the tenseiga. i am going to save katie (inuyasha uses the tenseiga to save katie) (katie wakes up) kagome: she's alive miroku: inuyasha saved katie (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: oh katie, i am so glad that your alive miroku: he's hugging her kagome: he's happy that's why inuyasha: i will never lose you again katie: okay (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) sesshomaru: so he does love this girl. he took my sword and saved her and then he started hugging her and now he is kissing her katie: what happened to my home inuyasha: sesshomaru destroyed it katie: hey inuyasha. do you think we can finish this fight later on at night inuyasha: why katie: because i turn demon again at night inuyasha: okay, sesshomaru, we are going to finish this battle at night sesshomaru: okay (sesshomaru goes back to inuyasha's era) kagome: hey look katie, your house is okay katie: it's still standing but i thought sesshomaru destroyed it inuyasha: so did i (katie opens the front door) (inuyasha closes the front door right behind him) inuyasha: everything is here. huh (katie opens her bedroom door and leaves it open) (katie sits on her bed) (katie turns her stereo on) (inuyasha walks into katie's room) inuyasha: you okay katie katie: yeah i'm okay (inuyasha sits on the bed right next to katie) (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder) (katie lies her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (katie yawns) katie: i'm still tired are you tired too inuyasha (inuyasha yawns) inuyasha: yean i am tired, what time is it katie: it is 1:30 you want to take a nap inuyasha: sure (inuyasha and katie falls to sleep on katie's bed) (outside) kagome: miroku, is this katie's window miroku: yep kagome: do you know what they are doing miroku: they're both sleeping kagome: they must be tired from the battle miroku: yep kagome: it's getting dark. we should be going inside miroku: okay (kagome opens the front door to katie's house) (miroku shuts the door right behind him) kagome: it is six o'clock already. holy crap time goes fast miroku: that's what it looks like (kagome sits on the couch) (miroku sits on the chair) kagome: what the.. i hear music coming from katie's room miroku: oh (at 7 o'clock katie and inuyasha wakes up) katie: aw that was a good nap inuyasha: yes it was (katie turns into a demon) inuyasha: katie, your a demon. cool katie: i am cool (katie puts on a hat) (katie walks out of her room) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room too) katie: so anybody tired kagome: yeah i am. i'm going to bed katie: okay, good night (kagome opens katie's door and shuts it right behind her) (kagome falls to sleep on katie's bed) miroku: i'm tired too so good night katie and inuyasha katie: yep you too (miroku opens adam's door and shuts it right behind him and falls to sleep on adam's bed) (katie takes off the hat and throws it on the couch) (inuyasha and katie goes outside) sesshomaru: they should be here about now (inuyasha and katie jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: there you guys are. i was waiting for you both and i see inuyasha that your girlfriend turned demon again inuyasha: sesshomaru, shut the hell up. i came here with katie so we can finish this fight katie: can you both shut the hell up. now i came here to kill sesshomaru (katie runs after sesshomaru) katie: iron reaper soul stealer (katie uses her claws to attack sesshomaru) (at adam's house) adam: i wonder what is my sister doing (adam looks out the window) adam: it that her and that inuyasha dude (adam goes outside) (emily's sleeping) adam: that is her. is she in her demon form. yes she is because i see that she has doggy ears on her head that are real katie: blades of blood (katie throw her blood at sesshomaru) (sesshomaru blocks the attack) katie: what the hell (sesshomaru uses his poison whip to kill katie) (katie dodges sesshomaru's whip) (katie's arms are starting to bleed) katie: damnit, my arms are bleeding (sesshomaru punches katie on the forehead) (katie's forehead starting to bleed) (poison gas comes out of sesshomaru's hand) (the poison gas blinds katie) katie: damnit all.. i can't see inuyasha: katie been blinded by sesshomaru sesshomaru: you been blinded. good, now die (inuyasha jumps in front of katie and blocks sesshomaru's attacks) inuyasha: you okay katie katie: yeah i'm okay but i can't see. damnit. it is all sesshomaru's fault that he blind me in the first place inuyasha: yeah it is. sesshomaru, you bastard. why did you have to blind katie sesshomaru: you want yo know why i blind her in the first place inuyasha: yeah sesshomaru: because i hate her and i hate you that you like her (sun rising up) (katie transforms back to a human) sesshomaru: huh i see that your girlfriend turned back to a human katie: damnit. i still can't see. just kill sesshomaru, inuyasha inuyasha: okay then i will (inuyasha gets out his sword) inuyasha: tetsusaiga (inuyasha kills sesshomaru) katie: it is over yet inuyasha: it's over katie: good (inuyasha holding on to katie) (inuyasha and katie walks over to a lake) (katie sits on her knees) (katie scoops up a hand full of water and splash it in her face to get the poison out of her eyes) inuyasha: is the poison out katie: ues it is. i can see again inuyasha: good (inuyasha hugs katie) (kagome and miroku enters inuyasha's era) katie: hey guys kagome: hey katie miroku: hey (koga comes out of the bushes) inuyasha: who the hell are you koga: i am koga, the wolf demon inuyasha: and what do you want koga: nothing. i just want your girl (koga grabs katie) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie koga: she's mine now you mutt inuyasha: did he just call me a mutt miroku: yes he did kagome: holy crap he is running fast (katie screaming) koga: will you shut up katie: no, we are going to fall (katie stops screaming) (koga stops running) (koga puts katie down) inuyasha: everything is okay. i can sniff their scent (koga from like 10 minutes ago) koga: she's mine now you mutt inuyasha: that cocky bastard. i can't believe that he called me a mutt kagome: poor inuyasha, his feelings are hurt because katie was kidnapped by koga miroku: inuyasha, can you smell thier scent ever more inuyasha: oh so now i am your faithful terriore all the sudden wondering if i would sniff out a scent or heard something with my little doggy ears. damn you guys piss me off everysingle one of you miroku: relax. i was just wondering if you would sniff out katie's scent so we can save her inuyasha: sure then (inuyasha's sniffs) inuyasha: i smell katie's scent. it is this way koga: huh. that mutt is so far behind but who cares about him. i have his girlfriend katie's thinking: what's he doing (kkoga gives katie a kiss on the lips) katie's thinking: he's kissing me (koga stops kissing katie) miroku: hey look, there's katie katie: inuyasha (katie runs to inuyasha) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie (inuyasha and katie both hug eachother and both kiss eachother on the lips) miroku: well they are both happy to see each other kagome: yep koga: what are you doing with my girl inuyasha: what is he talking about katie: i dont know but i am not his girl. i am your girl, inuyasha inuyasha: your right, you are my girl. miroku, kagome let's go. we came here to save katie and we did. so let's go and you wolf demon. dont you ever call me a mutt you bastard and dont you ever take katie away from me (katie and inuyasha holding hands) inuyasha: come on guys. let's go home kagome: okay miroku: okay koga: so she never like me. she likes that one mutt. besides that the mutt and the girl are both holding hands katie: inuyasha, koga is talking to himself and i think he called you a mutt again (inuyasha yells at koga) inuyasha: will you stop calling me a mutt you bastard wolf demon. koga: if you didnt know i already kissed you girl inuyasha: what, is this true katie katie: mm-hmm. i was trying to get away from him but he grab both of my hands and kissed me on the lips inuyasha: if you ever try kissing katie again. i'll kill you. so stay away from her. bastard. come on katie katie: okay (inuyasha and katie holding hands) inuyasha: that god damn wolf demon. he makes me so made. i could just. grr katie: you okay, inuyasha. are you still mad about koga inuyasha: yeah i am still mad about him. i am still mad about him that he took you away from me and that he pissed me off when he kissed you. if he ever does that again to you. i'll kill him (inuyasha grabs katie's hand and hugs her) inuyasha: i will never lose you again katie: okay (inuyasha stops hugging katie) (katie looks at some white string stuff) katie: what the heck is this stuff (katie grabs the white string) katie: this stuff feels sticky (katie gasps) inuyasha: what, what is it katie: this stuff is a spider's web inuyasha: spider web, oh now i remember it's the stuff that you got caught. is it katie: yes it is inuyasha: if that's a spider's web. when there must be a spider demon around here kagome: spider's web. spider demons. that can't be good miroku: i know it's not (spider demon comes out of the bushes) spider demon: ah my lunch (spider demon shoots a spider web at katie) katie: somebody, help me spider demon: no one can save you (spider demon makes a huge spider's web) spider demon: die (spider demon bites katie in the shoulder and poisons her) katie: ahh (katie hangs in the spider's web) inuyasha: katie miroku: that spider bit her kagome: and he injected her with poison katie: damnit i got poison in me from that damn spider kagome: we need to save her (inuyasha climbs on the spider's web) katie: inuyasha... go away inuyasha: no i wont katie: just leave me here to die inuyasha: no i will not leave you here and i will not let you die katie: okay (inuyasha uses the tetsusaiga to cut the spider's web) (katie and inuyasha falls to the ground) inuyasha: quick we have to find a small room kagome: look, there's a small room miroku: then let's go into it then spider demon: you can't escape (kagome opens the door) (inuyasha dragging katie into the small room) (kagome closes the door) (inuyasha stabs teh floor putting his tetsusaiga in front of the door) inuyasha: her hands are cold. hang in there katie, katie, katie (myoga comes) myoga: hello master inuyasha inuyasha: there you are you stupid flea. i need you to suck out the poison out of katie but if you dont i'll smash you myoga: okay then i will suck out the poison (myoga sucks out the poison out of katie) myoga: there you happy now inuyasha: yes i am now get (myoga runs away) (katie breathing) inuyasha: she is sweating alot (inuyasha wipes the water off katie's forehead) (katie wakes up) inuyasha: did i wake you katie: no, inuyasha inuyasha: yes katie: could you lend me on your lap inuyasha: sure (katie puts her head on inuyasha's lap) (katie falls to sleep) inuyasha: she fell a sleep (the small room is starting to shake from the spider demom) (spider demon breaks the small room) (katie wakes up) (katie stands up) (spider demon grabs katie with it's spider legs) inuyasha: katie miroku: look a full moon spider demon: you are also human right now aren't you katie: don't kid yourself (the full moon comes up) (katie's eyes turns red and her hair turns silver and her human ears turn into doggy ears) kagome: she's a demon spider demon: i will tear you into pieces katie: i don't want your dirty hands all over me (katie uses her claws to kill the spider demon) miroku: she killed the spider demon all by herself inuyasha: all right katie (katie falls and inuyasha cacthes her) (pieces of the spider demon falls on the ground) katie: eww. spider guts all over me. i need to take a bath (katie walks over to a lake) (katie jumps into the water with her clothes on) katie: there i am all nice and clean. no more spider guts on me (katie gets out of the water with her clothes on) katie: i needed that. inuyasha, you need to take a bath inuyasha: ah why katie: because you have spider guts on you (katie pushes inuyasha into the lake) (inuyasha gets out of the water) inuyasha: why did you do that for katie: because you were all dirty. so that's why i pushed you inuyasha: grr (kagome goes into the water with her clothes on) kagome: there we go (kagome gets out of the water with her clothes on) katie: kagome is all nice and clean. miroku, it is your turn to get into the water (katie pushes miroku into the water) (miroku gets out of the water) miroku: grr, i'm all wt inuyasha: so am i kagome: hey i'm wet too katie: i'm wet and i don't care miroku: how would you feel if somebody pushed you (miroku pushes katie into the lake) katie: whoa (katie falls into the water) katie: hey (inuyasha helps katie getting out of the water) inuyasha: you all right katie: yeah i'm okay (inuyasha hugging katie in the water) (the sun comes up) (katie turns back to a human) (inuyasha stops hugging katie) miroku: katie has turned back into her human form kagome: so she did. i see hair on katie's arm. yura miroku: yura, who's yura kagome: she is the one who controls the hair. katie, there is some hair around your arm katie: what hair. i dont see any hair on my arm (the hair grabs katie's arm adn pulls her away) katie: inuyasha help yura: look at what i caught a half demon girl katie: who the hell are you yura: i'm yura of the hair and you must be that half demon katie from the other side of the bone eaters well katie's thinking: this hair around my arm. is this the hair that kagome told me about miroku: inuyasha, look there's katie kagome: and yura is there yura: well look who it is. it's the other half demon, inuyasha katie: inuyasha inuyasha: katie yura: you both know eachother. well i am sorry inuyasha but your girl has to die (yura stabs katie with her sword) katie: ahh inuyasha: katie, no yura: you stay away from her (inuyasha grabs katie and carries her away from yura's hair) kagome: inuyasha, i see a red skull up there inuyasha: where yura: you stay away from that kagome: here i'm throwing it to you katie: i got it yura: you give that back to me katie: no yura: then you will have to die (yura throws her sword at katie) (katie breaks the red skull and the sword stops) yura: noo (yura disappears) katie: she's dead, she's finally dead inuyasha: good (katie groans) inuyasha: you okay katie: yeah i'm okay (katie faints) kagome: she fainted inuyasha: i'm going back to katie's era. so she can recover (inuyasha carrying katie) inuyasha: you guys coming kagome: yeah miroku: yes (inuyasha, katie, miroku and kagome jumps into the well to get to katie's era) kagome: we're here inuyasha: good, somebody open katie's door kagome: i will (kagome opens the front door) (miroku closes the door right behind them) inuyasha: somebody open katie's bedroom door) (kagome opens katie's bedroom door) (inuyasha puts katie on her bed lying down) inuyasha: now both of you leave kagome: okay miroku: okay (kagome and miroku left katie's room) (inuyasha closes the door and sits on katie's floor) (katie wakes up) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (inuyasha holds katie's hand) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie sits up) (katie sits on the floor right next to inuyasha) (inuyasha gives katie a hug) (katie lies her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (katie sits back on her bed) inuyasha: hey katie: now what do you want inuyasha: get undressed (katie hits inuyasha on the head) inuyasha: ow that hurts. why did you katie: your such a pig inuyasha: i didn't say "get naked" stupid. i just wanted to see if your wound was gone katie: it is inuyasha: good, you sure that your wound is gone katie: yes i am inuyasha: just let me see if they are gone katie: oh fine then (katie pulls her sleeve down) inuyasha: they are gone katie: i told you because my body is different inuyasha: my body is the same way too (inuyasha hugs katie adn then gives her a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (inuyasha sits on the bed right next to katie) (katie lies on her bed) (inuyasha lies on top of katie) (inuyasha kissing katie on the lips) katie: what are we doing inuyasha: i dont know (inuyasha gets off of katie) katie: we almost had sex inuyasha: yeah i know katie: but we are too young to do it inuyasha: we are too young but in a couple of years we can do it katie: yeah we can (inuyasha opens katie's door and shuts it right behind him) (katie still sits on her bed) miroku: so what is katie doing inuyasha: she is just sitting on her bed (katie opens her bedroom door and shuts it right behind her) inuyasha: what are you doing katie: i'm going to wash my hair miroku: oh cool let me come with you katie: you can't come with me you pervert inuyasha: yeah you pervert. leave her alone (katie opens the bathroom door and shuts it right behind her) (katie turning on the water) (katie takes off her clothes) (katie gets into the shower) kagome: miroku, can you leave a girl alone for once miroku: no i can't help it. i like to bug them alot kagome: grr (kagome slaps miroku in the face) kagome: pervert (kagome falls to sleep) miroku: she fell to sleep. inuyasha is a sleep too. heh nows my chance (miroku opens the bathroom door) (miroku opens the shower curtains) katie: get out of here you pervert (katie gets a towel and put it around her body) (katie hits miroku) katie: inuyasha, help me get this pervert out of here (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha walks into the bathroom) inuyasha: what is going on here (katie runs to inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) inuyasha: did you see my girl naked, miroku miroku: no inuyasha: did he katie katie: yes he did, he saw me naked inuyasha: why you (inuyasha pounds on miroku) (miroku walks out of the bathroom) inuyasha: you better get out of this room you pervert (inuyasha puts his hands on katie's shoulders) inuyasha: you okay katie katie: yes i am inuyasha: i'm going to get out of the bathroom. so you can get dressed katie: okay (inuyasha walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door right behind him and sits right next to the bathroom door) inuyasha: you come back in this room miroku. i'll pound you miroku: find then i wont go back in there but that was a nice sight that i just saw inuyasha: grr (inuyasha hits miroku on the head) inuyasha: that's what you get for looking at my girl (katie opens the bathroom door and shuts it right behind her) inuyasha: your dressed katie: yep (katie slaps miroku in the face) katie: that's what you get for looking at me naked in the bathroom you pervert (katie sits next to inuyasha) (katie puts her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (katie falls to sleep) inuyasha: katie.. she's a sleep. she must have been tired (inuyasha stands up) (inuyasha carrying katie) (inuyasha opens katie's bedroom door and shuts it right behind him) (inuyasha puts katie on her bed) (inuyasha sits on katie's floor) (inuyasha falls to sleep on katie's floor) (katie wakes up) (katie gets off her bed and sit on her floor right next to inuyasha) (katie puts a blanket on both of them and falls to sleep) (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder and falls back to sleep) (kagome wakes up) kagome: what are inuyasha and katie doing (miroku looks under katie's door) miroku: they are sleeping kagome: they must be tired then miroku: that what it looks like (in inuyasha's era) adam: could katie and them be at our house in my era. could be emily come on let's go back to our era emily: okay (adam holding emily and the cats) (adam, emily and the cats jumps into the well to get to katie's era) (entering katie's era) adam: home at last (adam opens the front door) (adam shuts the door right behind them) (adam puts down emily and the cats) miroku: who are you adam: i am katie's older brother, adam emily: kagome kagome: emily (adam going into his bedroom) (adam lies on his bed) adam: good old bed (adam falls to sleep) (katie wakes up) (katie gets out of the blanket) (katie opens her door and shuts it right behind her) miroku: your up katie: who's here kagome: adam and emily (katie looks into adam's room) katie: so he is (katie shuts adam's bedroom door) emily: katie katie: emily (cats meowing) katie: tabby, putty kagome: those are your cats katie: yep (katie pets tabby and putty) (tabby meows) (putty meows) katie: emily, let's go get you a color emily: color (katie walks into teh kitchen and opens the freezer) (katie closes the freezer) katie: there you go emily emily: thank you katie (katie walks into the livingroom and sits on the couch) (emily comes and sits next to katie) (emily falls to sleep) kagome: is she sleeping katie: yes she is (katie carrying emily) (katie opens the guest bedroom door) (katie puts emily down on the guestbed) (katie shuts the door right behind her) kagome: she is such a little angel katie: she is (adam wakes up) (adam opens his door and shuts it right behind him) katie: your up adam: is that really you sis katie: yeah (adam gives katie a hug) adam: oh sis i missed you so much katie: i missed you too adam kagome: inuyasha is going to get mad miroku: why is inuyasha going to mad kagome: you know he hates katie's brother touching her miroku: okay i got it (adam stops hugging katie) kagome: and besides that. he doesnt want adam coming near katie or else he will kill him miroku: that makes alot of sense (adam sits on a chair) (katie sit on the couch) (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha takes the blankets off of him) (inuyasha opens katie's door and shuts it right behind him) inuyasha: what the hell is he doing here. you know that i hate your brother, katie. remember what i said you bastard. you come near katie one more time i'll kill you. i should do that now kagome: inuyasha, is going to kill your brother, katie katie: sit boy (inuyasha lands onto katie's floor) inuyasha: why did you say that word katie: because you were going to kill my brother. so i had to inuyasha: but why katie: because i care for my brother and i still care about you too adam: thanks for saving my life sis katie: your welcome. inuyasha, don't ever try to kill my brother again or else i would have to say sit alot then inuyasha: okay then i will not kill your brother. hey adam what happen to that one place i gave you in my era adam: it's still there but i just want to come back here (katie going into her bedroom) (inuyasha walks into katie's bedroom and shuts the door right behind him) inuyasha: hey are both of your parents humans or demons katie: they're both humans inuyasha: okay so your half human half demon and your brother is human. that's weird katie: i think my real parents were a demon adn human. i think my mom was human and my dad was demon inuyasha: so you used to live in my era when you were little katie: yes i was inuyasha: so then what happen to your real parents katie: they were killed by naraku. 14 years ago inuyasha: so you were one when naraku killed your parents katie: mm-hmm inuyasha: so how did you get here katie: a family from a different era came here and saw me lying on the ground. so they picked me up and took me to thier era and that would be here (the full moon comes up) (inuyasha turns human) katie: here let me brush your hair (katie brushes inuyasha's hair) katie: there we go, i have to brush my hair (katie brushes her hair) katie: there inuyasha: so if adam is not your real brother then he's katie: he's my step brother inuyasha: so do you have any demon brothers or sisters katie: nope, i was the only child in my real family inuyasha: oh (inuyasha gives katie a hug) inuyasha: i am so sorry that you have to live with this human family katie: i know you are and so am i (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) inuyasha: i will never lose you. i will always stay by your side and you will stay by my side katie: okay (katie walks out of her bedroom) katie: adam adam: what katie: how come your human and i'm half human half demon and both of our parents are human and emily is human adam: i dont know katie: i know why, because you guys found me when i was little in my era kagome: so he is your step brother katie: that is correct miroku: so what happen to your human mom and your demon dad katie: they were killed by naraku 14 years ago (inuyasha closes the door right behind him) adam: your human inuyasha: i know i am half demon half human just like katie adam: is that true katie katie: yes it is adam. i have to go to my room so i can do my homework kagome: okay (katie walks into her bedroom and shuts the door right behind her) (katie starts on her homework) inuyasha: i should have killed you when i had the chance adam: but you can't kill me your human inuyasha: i can get my sword and kill you adam: i will be going to my room now (adam opens his door and shuts it right behind him and locks it) (meowing) (tabby meows at inuyasha) inuyasha: hey tabby (inuyasah pets tabby) (tabby lies down next to inuyasha) (tabby fell to sleep) kagome: she's sleeping, cute miroku: what the hell is that thing kagome: that is katie's cat named tabby miroku: a cat cool katie: i am almost done with my homework (inuyasha walks into katie's bedroom) inuyasha: so what are you doing katie: i am doing my homework inuyasha: homework, what is homework katie: they are a bunch of papers that have to fill out inuyasha: can i help katie: no you can't. you guys dont have a school in your era like i do inuyasha: school katie: it is a huge building where a whole bunch of kids go to inuyasha: let me help katie: no quit bugging me. if you want to do something. go take a shower, you need it inuyasha: shower katie: let me show you (katie grabs inuyasha's hand and takes him to the bathroom) (katie turns on the water) katie: see this is a shower inuyasha: oh katie: now if you want to take a shower, you have to take off your clothes to get in shower (katie walks out of the bathroom and closing the door right behind her) (inuyasha takes off his clothes and gets into the shower) (inuyasha closes the shower curtains) inuyasha: what the hell is this stuff. shampoo (inuyasha puts shampoo in his hair) inuyasha: now waht do i do. maybe katie can help me (inuyasha walks out of the bathroom and walks into katie's bedroom) inuyasha: katie katie: what inuyasha inuyasha: can you help me wash my hair katie: sure i'll help you (katie stands up) (katie screams) katie: but first we need to get you a towel around your body inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha walks into the bathroom) (katie gets a towel and puts it around inuyasha's body) (inuyasha gives katie a hug) katie: let's go wash your hair now (katie washes inuyasha's hair) (katie turns off the water) inuyasha: you done katie: not yet (katie trying to get the water out of inuyasha's hair) katie: now we are done. okay now i will be in my bedroom finishing up my homework adn you just get dressed (katie walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door right behind her) (inuyasha puts his clothes back on) (katie walks into her bedroom and closes the door right behind her) (katie finishing up her homework) katie: done (inuyasha walks into katie's bedroom and shuts the door right behind him) inuyasha: you done with your homework katie: yep, we need to brush and dry your hair inuyasha: okay (katie sits on her bed) (inuyasha sits on the floor in front of katie) (katie using the hair dryer to dry inuyasha's hair) (katie brushes inuyasha's hair) katie: your hair is dry, your done inuyasha: okay katie: it is six a.m. in a hour you'll turn back to a demon inuyasha: your right (adam opens katie's bedroom door) adam: katie, they say on the news that they are building a new middle school katie: they are, let me see (katie walks into adam's room) (katie's gasps) katie: they are going to make a new middle school. kagome, they are making a new middle school kagome: cool adam: they say that it is going to be done tomorrow at five a.m katie: cool (katie walks into her room and closes the door right behind her) inuyasha: are you going back to school tomorrow katie: mm-hmm why inuyasha: just asking, can i go to school with you katie: i'm sorry inuyasha but you can't inuyasha: why. how come i can't go to school with you katie: because there is not that much days left of school inuyasha: how many day are there katie: there are three days left inuyasha: okay katie: screw the school. i want to go back to the era that i came from inuyasha: you mean my era katie: yes. that era. can we go there now. i am getting sick and tired of this era inuyasha: sure we can go now katie: thank you, thank you, thank you (myoga gets out of katie's bag) (katie hugs inuyasha) myoga: while that girl is hugging master inuyasha. i will jump on her chest and suck her blood (myoga jumps onto katie's chest and sucks her blood) katie: ow (katie looks on her chest) katie: myoga (katie slaps myoga) (myoga falls onto katie's floor) katie: you stupid damn ass flea. will you stop sucking my blood damn you (katie smashes myoga into her floor) inuyasha: how the hell did you get here myoga: i jumpped into katie's bag katie: myoga, if you ever suck my blood again. i will have to get the bugs spray to kill you inuyasha: what does that stuff do katie: it kills bugs (inuyasha turns back to a demon) myoga: now kill her master inuyasha inuyasha: kill her, no way myoga: why inuyasha: because she is also a half breed. so i am not going to kill her myoga: your half human half demon too katie: yep tonight is the night that i will become demon (katie puts some bubble gum in her mouth) inuyasha: what is that stuff your chewing on katie: gum, wants some inuyasha: sure (inuyasha puts a piece of bubble gum in his mouth) katie: i want to get out of this era (katie opens her bedroom window) katie: inuyasha, go tell kagome and miroku that we are leaving inuyasha: okay (inuyasha opens katie's door) inuyasha: you guys come on we're leaving kagome: okay, coming (miroku and kagome walks into katie's room) (katie jumps out of her bedroom window) (kagome and miroku jumps out of katie's window) (myoga jumps out of katie's window) (inuyasha jumps out of katie's window and closes it) (all jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) katie: home sweet home myoga: what do you mean your home. your home is on the other side of this well katie: i was born here. okay. this was my old home. i only lived here for one year. till some family came from a different era and brought me over there. this katie name is not my real name. that human family named me inuyasha: then what is your name katie: my real name is kikyo. so for now on call me kikyo myoga: kikyo huh. i think i remember you 14 years ago. when i heard that your parents was killed by naraku. i rushed over to see and you was the only one still alive. so i jumpped onto you and started to suck your blood adn all the sudden this human family came out of the bone eaters well. then they saw me on you. then they smashed me and picked you up and went back to their era with you with them kikyo: you started to suck my blood when i was little too myoga: yeah kikyo: grr (kikyo smashes myoga) kikyo: stupid flea. you ever try to suck my blood again. i'll get the bugs spray to kill you. besides that you better not suck my blood when i turn demon tonight because if you do i'll smash you. do you understand now myoga: okay then. i won't suck your blood anymore  
  
kikyo: good flea. now get (myoga runs away) (behind the bushes is koga) koga: so that girl is a half breed too but how can that be. she was born here. oh now i know why she's a half breed because her mother must have been human and her father was demon. but when is she going to turn demon myoga: she is going to turn demon tonight okay koga: okay, do you know what is that girl's name, myoga myoga: her name is kikyo koga: kikyo, that's a nice name for a half human half demon (the full moon comes up) (katie turns into a demon) koga: is that her myoga: yes it is. but is her demon form. bye fro now. this flea is going to suck some blood (myoga runs to kikyo) (kikyo smashes myoga) koga: that has to hurt for myoga kikyo: i told you before myoga but you didn't listen (inuyasha and kikyo holding hands) (inuyasha and kikyo going for a walk) (kagome picks up myoga) kagome: myoga, you should leave kikyo alone. you know she is going to smash you when you try to suck her blood miroku: yeah myoga, so leave kikyo alone you stupid flea (inuyasha and kikyo walks near a lake) (kikyo jumps into the water leaving her clothes on) kikyo: come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay (inuyasha jumps into the water leaving his clothes on) koga: they are going for a swim (kikyo hugs inuyasha) inuyasha: katie kikyo: please dont call me that anymore. just call me kikyo inuyasha: okay then...kikyo (inuyasha gives kikyo a kiss on the lips) (kikyo puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (inuyasha and kikyo stops kissing) koga: they are both hugging each other (kikyo sniffs) inuyasha: what is it kikyo: i can smell a wolf demon and he is close by, there. iron reaper soul stealer koga: so you found me kikyo: it's you inuyasha: what do you want koga: nothing. i just want to say that you have a lovely girl mutt with you kikyo: if you think i'm lovely. how would it be lovely when i put my claws in your skin and if you ever call me a mutt again you bastard. i will kill you. come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay koga: of fine then be a wussy mutt. don't come and fight me. you big stupid mutt kikyo: did he just call me a mutt inuyasha inuyasha: yes he did kikyo: that does it. i am getting really pissed off. iron reaper soul stealer (kikyo using her claws to attack koga) koga: now this is a battle koga's thinking: when she tries to attack me again. i'll grab her hand and take her with me kikyo: i will not miss agan. iron reaper soul stealer koga: now (kikyo using her claws to attack koga) (koga grabs kikyo's hand) kikyo: huh (koga runs off with kikyo) kikyo: inuyasha inuyasha: kikyo koga: you will never see this half demon girl again kikyo: grr. let go of me koga: never kikyo: i said let go of me. that does it i will have to use my fangs (kikyo bites koga in the arm) koga: ow, why you kikyo: thanks a lot for dropping me off. now i can run back to inuyasha. oh and besides that i'm sorry that your arm is so bloody. now. bye now (kikyo runs to inuyasha) kikyo: inuyasha inuyasha: kikyo (kikyo transform back to a human) koga: what happen to that demon girl kikyo: you mean me koga: your human. why did you bite me in the arm kikyo: because you wouldn't let me go. so that's why i bit you inuyasha: you bit him. all right kikyo: oh yeah and one more thing i almost forgot (kikyo slaps koga in the face) kikyo: that's what you get for taking me away from inuyasha inuyasha: yeah that's what you get for stealing my girl kikyo: come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay (inuyasha and kikyo walking) (inuyasha gives kikyo a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha gives kikyo a hug) (inuyasha and kikyo walking) (naraku runs) (naraku scratches kikyo right behind her) kikyo: ahh (kikyo landing on the ground) (kikyo's shoulder starts to bleed) inuyasha: katie, noo naraku: well, well, isn't it nice to see two half breeds and i see that i made the girl half breed starting to bleed inuyasha: naraku, you bastard (inuyasha carrying katie) (inuyasha walks away from naraku) naraku: the girl half breed has the shikon no tama. i have to get it from her inuyasha: you just stay away from us naraku naraku: no, that girl of yours has the shikon jewel inside her body. i must get it from her inuyasha: you come near her. i'll kill you with my tetsusaiga naraku: grr inuyasha: that's what i thought (inuyasha carrying katie and walking away from naraku) inuyasha: how come he thinks that katie has the jewel katie: inuyasha, how come naraku thinks i have the shikon jewel inuyasha: i dont know, do you katie: no (katie groaning) inuyasha: your arm is all bloody. you have a scar on your shoulder. naraku must have scratch you there. maybe kagome can help you miroku: you guys are back kagome: what happen to katie inuyasha: naraku scratched her. do you have anything to help katie's wound kagome: yes i do. i have a needle adn some string to sew up katie's wound. now this won't hurt i promise katie: i hope not (kagome sewing up katie's wound on her arm) kagome: done. now let it heal for a couple of days and then we will take the string out katie: okay inuyasha: do you feel any better katie: yes but my arm still hurts. damn that naraku (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder) katie: huh inuyasha: just forget about naraku katie: okay then inuyasha (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: now let's check your scar on your arm katie: okay (katie lifts up her sleeve) inuyasha: it's gone katie: good, now we can take the string out of it (inuyasha takes the string out of katie's arm) katie: that feels much better. no more bleeding arm (katie hugs inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie's weights) inuyasha: i love you katie: i love you too inuyasha (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) inuyasha: so katie, when do you become demon again katie: tonight why inuyasha: just asking (katie gives inuyasha a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie's weights) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair while kissing inuyasha on the lips) kagome: what are they doing miroku miroku: they are both kissing each other (the full moon comes up) (katie turns into a demon while kissing inuyasha on the lips) (inuyasha and katie stops kissing each other) miroku: katie has become a demon kagome: she has miroku: yep kagome: so she has become a demon. a half demon that is inuyasha: katie, you turned into a half demon katie: so i have. i must have turned into one while i was kissing you inuyasha: what are you looking for katie katie: i'm looking for my brush. damn it i must have forgot it at the other era. your coming with me (katie grabs inuyasha's hand) (katie and inuyasha runs to the well) (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well to get to the other era) (katie opens the front door) (katie opens her bedroom door) katie: got it inuyasha: good, now let's go katie: can you hold on for a little longer. i have to wash my hair inuyasha: sure katie: thanks (katie hugs inuyasha) (katie opesn her bedroom door and shuts it right behind her) (katie opens the bathroom door and closes it right behind her) (katie turns on the water) (katie takes her clothes off) (katie gets into the shower) (inuyasha sits on katie's bed) (music playing) inuyasha: i see that she has more pictures of me on her wall and she has more movies of me too (in adam's room) (adam wakes up) (adam sits on his bed) adam: if that is inuyasha i can hear from my sisters room then katie must be here but in the shower (katie shuts off the water) (katie gets out of the shower) (katie puts her clothes back on) (adam walks out of his room) (katie walks out of the bathroom) adam: what happen to you katie, your not human anymore katie: yeah i know i'm half demon like inuyasha. i will be human in the morning (adam hugs katie) katie: don't hug me adam: your staying here. your not going with that half breed to the other era anymore katie: i'm not staying here. i'm going back to my home in inuyasha's era. so you can't stop me (katie walks into her room) inuyasha: so what's going on katie: my brother is being a asshole. come on let's go (katie and inuyasha walks out of katie's bedroom and closes the door right behind them) adam: ah where are you going katie: i'm going back to his era adam: no your not (adam grabs katie's arm) katie: yes i am. you can't stop me. let me go now (katie uses her claws to claw adam's arm) adam: ow you bitch katie: bye forever. come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) adam: she gone for good. damnit i'm bleeding. i can't believ she clawed me (katie looks at her claws) katie: i got some blood on my claws (the sun comes up) (katie turns back to a human) (katie walks to the lake) (katie sits on her knees) (katie puts her hands into the water and washes them) katie: let me brush your hair inuyasha inuyasha: okay (katie brushes inuyasha's hair) (katie brushes her hair) kagome: hey katie, can i use your brush to brush my hair katie: sure (kagome brushes her hair) kagome: thank you katie: your welcome miroku: can i use your brush to brush my hair katie: no miroku: why katie: because your a pervert and i don't trust you with it. so no besides, you don't need to brush your hair anyway miroku: okay (adam enters inuyasha's era) adam: katie katie: adam adam: you are coming home now. you are not going to see that half breed inuyasha anymore inuyasha: you come near her adam and i will kill you adam: so what. come on katie inuyasha: you want me to make you bleed more then what she did to you adam: no inuyasha: then you let her stay here forever adam: fine then i will (katie hugs inuyasha) katie: thank you inuyasha (inuyasha puts his arms around katie's weights) inuyasha: your welcome katie (adam leaves inuyasha's era) (adam enters his era) adam: so she does love him. i was wrong and besides she gave him a hug adn he put his arms around her weights. so she belongs there. that was her home in the first place before we brought her here. i remember when i first say katie. there was a flea on her sucking her blood. then my parents smashed the flea. then my parents picked her up. then all the sudden i saw this boy. he had dog ears and he had silver hair. so katie must have met him when she was little too. ow. a flea. wait a minute. i remember you. you were the one sucking katie's blood 14 years ago myoga: so you were the one that smashed me when i was sucking kikyo's blood adam: kikyo, who the hell is kikyo. what's your name myoga: my name is myoga and kikyo is katie's real name adam: oh my sister. so her name is kikyo. now i get it. if your looking for her. she's in your era with that inuyasha fellow. here i'll let you go (adam drops myoga into the well) (myoga enters inuyasha's era) myoga: now where is she. found her (myoga sucks katie's blood) katie: ow (katie slaps myoga) katie: myoga, you stupid little flea. will you stop sucking my blood inuyasha: yeah myoga, you should stop sucking her blood. because she is getting pissed off at you myoga: oh fine then inuyasha: good now get (myoga runs away) katie: can myoga ever learn when to quit sucking my blood inuyasha: nope, he has to learn it the hard way katie: so he does (the full moon comes up) (katie turns into a half demon) inuyasha: your not human anymore your half demon katie: cool kagome: katie turned into a half demon tonight miroku: so she has kagome: i see hair on katie's arm. oh no yura miroku: yura, that's not good kagome: katie katie: what kagome: there is some hair on your arm katie: hair, i dont see any hair on my arm. do you see any hair on my arm inuyasha inuyasha: nope (the hair grabs katie's hand) (katie screams) katie: inuyasha, help yura: well, well, well look what i caught a cute little doggy kate: who the hell are you yura: i'm yura of the hair and you must be that half breed katie and i see that you got caught in my hair katie: this is the hair that kagome told me about yura: now you must die (yura stabs katie in the chest) katie: ahh inuyasha: katie katie: grrr (katie breaks the hair) katie: blades of blood (katie throws her blood at yura) yura: ahh, grr. now i am mad (yura ties up katie with her hair) katie: not this again yura: now die (yura stabs katie with her sword) inuyasha: iron reaper soul stealer (inuyasha uses his claws to attack yura) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: dont you faint on me you stupid girl (inuyasha grabs katie from yura's hair) yura: now both of you half breeds have to die now (yura throws the sword at inuyasha and katie) (katie gasps) (inuyasha hugs katie) (the sword stops in front of them) kagome: it is this here's red skull. the hairs are conecceted to it yura: you will have to die too (yura throws the sword at kagome) (kagome breaks the red skull) yura: noo (yura disappears) katie: is she dead inuyasha: yes she is katie: good, because i thought i was gonna die inuyasha: but you didnt' because i saved you (the sun comes up) (katie turns back to a human) inuyasha: katie, you turned back to a human katie: so i have but later on tonight i will turn back to a half demon inuyasha: that's good katie: i know (katie grunting) inuyasha: you okay katie: yeah but my wounds hurts inuyasha: your weakening. that's why. so you need to recover katie: that's a good idea. i should but where are we going to find a place that i can recover at inuyasha: over there. here i'll carry you because you are weak to walk katie: okay (inuyasha carrying katie) inuyasha: we can stay in this building till you recover katie: okay inuyasha: hey miroku and kagome are you guys coming or what kagome: we're coming miroku: just hold on inuyasha: my god you guys are too slow (kagome and miroku runs into the building) (inuyasha closes the door right behind them) (katie lying on the floor to recover) (it starts to rain) kagome: it's raining out (it starts to tunder) miroku: and it's thundering out inuyasha: you guys are afraid of rain and thunder miroku: no kagome: no inuyasha: then don't be (katie's wounds starts to heal) kagome: her wounds are all gone inuyasha: good but she needs to recover longer. so let her rest kagome: okay miroku: okay (in adam's era) sora: man i haven't heard of katie in over three months adam: hey sora, is that you sora: yeah it's me. so what do you want adam: do you want to spend the night sora: sure adam: cool (adam opens the front door) (sora shuts the front door behind them) sora: so what happen to your sister adam: she is staying with that inuyasha fellow sora: what happen to your arm adam: katie clawed me and she made me bleed too (in inuyasha's era) (katie wakes up) (the moon comes up) (katie turns into a half demon) katie's thinking: why is everybody sleeping. oh well i'm going to my human era (katie walks into the raining storm) (katie jumps into the well) (katie enters her old era) katie: my home (katie opens up the front door and shuts it right behind her) sora: katie, is that you katie: sora (katie and sora both hug each other) sora: what happen to you, your demon not human katie: you mean half demon that is. i haven't seen you in a while. i missed you sora: i missed you too katie: so what's going on here sora: oh i am going to spend the night over here katie: you are sora: yeah katie: cool adam: sis katie: adam, i am so sorry that i clawed you the other day adam: you better be. well i'm going to bed, you going to bed soon sora sora: yeah (adam opens his bedroom door and shuts it right behind him) (adam falls to sleep) katie: well i better go (sora grabs katie's hand) (sora throws katie to the couch) (sora gets on top of katie and gives her a kiss on the lips) (katie pushes sora away from her) katie: what are you doing sora: i want to have sex with you (in inuyasha's era) (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: someone is trying to have sex with katie and that would be in her old era. i better go save her (inuyasha jumps into the well to get to katie's old era) (inuyasha enters katie's house) (sora pulls on katie's kimono) katie: quit it sora sora: no i want to have sex with you (inuyasha opens the front door) inuyasha: what is going on here katie: he is trying to have sex with me inuyasha: let her go damnit (inuyasha claws sora in the arm) (katie runs to inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his arm around katie) inuyasha: you okay katie katie: yeah inuyasha: you ever do that to her again you pervert i'll kill you. come on katie katie: okay (inuyasha and katie jumps into the well to get to inuyasha's era) (enters inuyasha's era) (the sun comes up) (katie turns back to a human) (inuyasha kissing katie on the lips) (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: i love you katie katie: i love you too inuyasha (katie groaning) inuyasha: what is it katie: my wounds still hurt inuyasha: your chest, your bleeding katie: my wounds must have reopen inuyasha: here let me carry you back to the building to recover katie: okay (inuyasha carrying katie) (inuyasha opens the door and walks in and shuts it right behind him) (inuyasha puts katie down) (katie lies on the floor) (katie falls to sleep to recover) (inuyasha sits next to katie and falls to sleep) (kagome wakes up) kagome: everybody is still a sleep and katie is still recovering from that one battle (miroku wakes up) kagome: so your finally up miroku: everyone else is still a sleep kagome: mm-hmm. shhh. katie is still recovering miroku: oh kagome: you come near me you pervert and i will hit you miroku: okay then i wont come near you kagome: good (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: can you both shut up so katie can get some rest to recover kagome: okay miroku: okay inuyasha: good (katie wakes up) (katie sits next to inuyasha) inuyasha: katie, you need to rest a little longer because you are not fully recovered yet katie: i'll be fine inuyasha. just don't worry about it kagome: how was your rest katie: it was okay (katie puts her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (katie falls back to sleep) inuyasha: yeah that's right you jsut go right ahead and sleep so you can recover (inuyasha lies katie's head on his lap) inuyasha: does anybody know what the time is kagome: yeah i do. it is 1p.m (kagome falls back to sleep) miroku: so how many scars does katie have inuyasha: she has four scars on her chest because she been stab by yura's sword. there pretty bad though miroku: oh i see that kagome went back to sleep inuyasha: she must have been tired and if you go near her you pervert. i'll punch you in the face miroku: okay then i wont go near her inuyasha: you better not (in adam's era) adam: sora, what happen to you sora: that inuyasha fellow clawed me adam: then stay away from him. what happen to my sister sora: inuyasha took her back to his era. your sister almost clawed me but i grabbed he arm adam: oh so how was your sleep sora: it was okay (in inuyasha's era) (miroku falls back to sleep) inuyasha: i better go to katie's old era. so she can recover on her bed (inuyasha carrying katie to the well and jumps in to go back to katie's old era) inuyasha: well here we are (inyasha opens the front door and shuts it right behind him) (inuyasha walks into katie's bedroom and shuts it right behind him) (inuyasha puts katie on her bed lying down) (inuyasha sits on the floor) (katie talks in her sleep) katie: sit boy (inuyasha lands on katie's floor) inuyasha: grr. huh. she must have been talking in her sleep (in the living room) sora: i don't feel safe here adam: same here. let's go to your house sora: okay (adam and sora leaving the house) (inuyasha walks out of katie's bedroom and shuts the door right behind him) (inuyasha sits on the couch) inuyasha: they left (tabby meows at inuyasha) inuyasha: tabby (inuyasah pets tabby) (emily wakes up) (emily walks out of the guest bedroom) inuyasha: come here emily (emily sits on the couch next to inuyasha) (katie's wounds starts to heal) emily: where's katie inuyasha: katie's sleeping emily: oh (katie's heart stops beating) inuyasha: i'm going to check on katie. emily you just stay here emily: okay (inuyasha walks into katie's room) inuyasha: katie, you okay (katie not answering back to inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his head on katie's chest) inuyasha: she's dead emily: katie, you okay inuyasha: emily, you just stay out emily: okay (inuyasha shuts the door) inuyasha: i have to use the tenseiga to save katie (inuyasha uses the tenseiga to save katie) (katie wakes up) katie: my wounds are all gone (inuyasha hugs katie) (emily opens katie's door) katie: emily, get out. your not suppose yo be in here emily: okay katie katie: where is adam and sora inuyasha: they left the house katie: okay (inuyasha and katie walks out of her room) (katie shuts her door) (inuyasha sits on the couch) katie: emily, you want a color emily: okay (katie and emily walks into the kitchen) (katie opens the freezer and gets emily a color) emily: thank you katie katie: your welcome (katie shuts the freezer) (katie walks into the living room and sits on the couch right next to inuyasha) katie: emily, go to bed emily: okay katie (emily walks into the guest bedroom and falls to sleep on the bed) (katie shuts the guest bedroom door) (katie sits back on the couch next to inuyasha) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (the full moon comes up) (inuyasha turns human) (adam walks into the house and shuts the door right behind him) katie: adam, inuyasha and i are going for a walk. you just stay here and watch emily adam: okay katie: come on inuyasha inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha wals out of the house) (adam shuts the door) (adam sits on the couch) katie: so inuyasha, what do you think about my neighborhood inuyasha: it's okay. there are alot of building in this era instead of mine katie: you hungry inuyasha: yeah. you katie: mm-hmm (katie and inuyasha holding hands) katie: hey lets go get an apple inuyasha: okay (katie gets two apples for inuyasha and herself) katie: here you go inuyasha: thank you (katie and inuyasha eating their apples) katie: i'm done are you inuyasha: yep (inuyasha and katie still holding hands) katie: my old school (katie throws a rock at the school) (rock breaks the school's window) katie: if you didn't notice why i threw a rock at the school. because i hate it. come on inuyasha: oh okay (inuyasha and katie still holding hands) people: what a lovely couple (katie laughs nerveously) (the sun comes up) (inuyasha turns back to a demon) people: get the demon katie: inuyasha, they are going to kill you because your a demon inuyasha: grab on to my shoulders. i'm going to jump on top of that building katie: okay (katie grabs onto inuyasha) (inuyasha jumps) inuyasha: there. made it katie: we have to go back to the well inuyasha: i'll run, hang on katie: okay (inuyasha runs to the well while katie hangs onto him) inuyasha: made it. now jump in katie: okay (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well) (enters inuyasha's era) katie: safe at last (katie faints) inuyasha: katie, she fainted. what the (inuyasha checks into katie's pants pockets) inuyasha: the shikon jewel was inside her pocket. nows my chance to turn katie and me into full demons. jewel of four i wish katie and i was full fledge demons (katie and inuyasha turns into full fledge demons) (inuyasha carrying katie) (katie wakes up) inuyasha: so your up katie: what happen to us inuyasha: oh nothing i just turned both of us into full fledge demons katie: okay katie's thinking: nows my chance to get revenge on those kids in my era who almost killed me katie: inuyasha, can you put me down inuyasha: sure (katie runs to the well) (inuyasha runs after katie) inuyasha: where do you think your going katie: i'm going back to my old era to get revenge on those kids who almost killed me (inuyasha lifts up a huge rock) katie: what are you doing inuyasha: without this bone eaters well. you can't return to that weird era of yours right. i'm going to smash it katie: sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit (huge rock lands on inuyasha's back) inuyasha: ahh katie: stay-boy. i will be back later. so don't come up and follow me (katie jumps into the well) (katie enters her old era) katie: now where are they (katie sniffs) katie: they are at the school (katie runs to the school) (katie sits on the tree) katie: found them kids: katie, is that you as a demon katie: yep. now i get my revenge to kill you kids: ahh (katie kills the kids) (blood goes onto katie's hands) cops: put your hands up katie: hmmm (katie jumps onto a building) cops: we have a demon girl on top of a building that just killed a whole bunch of kids at a school katie: you want me you bastards then come and get me (katie runs to the well) (cops chasing after katie) (katie jumps into the well) cops: we lost her (enters inuyasha's era) inuyasha: so your back. did you get revenge on those kids at your school katie: yep i killed them inuyasha: that's great. now can you get this rock off me katie: sure (katie lifts up the rock off of inuyasha's back) inuyasha: now can you help me get up katie: sure (katie helps inyasha to stand up) inuyasha: ow my back katie: i am so sorry that i said all those sits inuyasha: that's okay but dont ever do it again katie: okay then inuyasha: is that blood on your hands katie: yes it is. it must have been from those kids that all most killed me inuyasha: so you did kill them. but how. what happen to you that you killed them katie: well in my old era i sniffed out their scent. i was sitting on the tree then they saw me. then all the sudden i started to transform. my eyes turned red. then all the sudden i used my claws to kill them inuyasha: and then what happen katie: then the cops were chasing me. then i jumped into the well to get here inuyasha: so how many kids did you kill katie: about thirty to fourty inuyasha: holy crap that's a lot of kids katie: it is (katie walks over to a lake) (katie sits on her knees) (katie puts her hands into the water and washes them) (inuyasha stands behind katie) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) (katie turns around) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (inuyasha and katie holds hands) katie: hey inuyasha inuyasha: what katie: is it okay if we can go back to my era inuyasha: okay (inuyasha and katie walks to teh well and jumps into it) (enters katie's old era) (katie opens the front door) katie: adam, emily. i'm home inuyasha: there's a note (katie reads the note) inuyasha: so what did it say katie: adam went to job court and emily is at sora's house (katie starts to cry) inuyasha: don't cry katie: i didn't even say good-bye to them (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) (sora enters the house) sora: hello, is anybody here (katie walks into the living room) (katie slaps sora in the face) katie: that's what you get for trying to have sex with me you pervert sora: i disserved that. can you give me another chance to be your boyfriend katie: no sora: why katie: because i all ready have a boyfriend sora: who inuyasha: me sora: oh katie: sora, i like you as a friend but inuyasha. i like him as a boyfriend and besides sora. look at me i'm different then you. i'm a demon adn your a human and inuyasha is demon sora: but i though you both were half human half demon inuyasha: was till i used the shikon jewel on noth of us to turn us into full fledge demons sora: oh i see, good bye then (sora leaves the house) inuyasha: didn't you tell him that you killed a whole bunch of kids at your school katie: no inuyasha: then you better go tell him katie: okay (katie runs outside) katie: sora sora: what katie: i forgot to tell you something sora: forgot to tell me what katie: today at my old school. i killed thirty kids at it. so you better just stay away from me. just for your own safety. because i might kill you too. someday. if i dont transform that is sora: okay then bye (sora runs away from katie) (sora runs to katie's school) sora: what happen here cop: some girl with dog ears came here and killed a whole bunch of kids. do you know where she lives (sora thinking of katie) (katie is sora's thoughts) katie: if you tell the cops where i live. i'll come after you and kill you sora: yep. come with me (cops follows sora to katie's house) sora: here's her house cops: come out with your hands up katie: that traiter. i told him not to bring the cops over here or else i will kill him inuyasha: your eyes are turning red. are you going to kill them katie: yes i am. care to join me inuyasha: sure (inuyasha eyes turns red) katie: ready inuyasha: ready (inuyasha and katie runs out of the house) (inuyasha and katie kills the cops) (inuyasha's eyes turns back to normal) katie: your next sora (katie clawed sora'a arm) (sora's arm starts to bleed) (katie's eyes turns back to normal) katie: what's wrong with me. i almost killed my friend. sora, please forgive me sora: no way, you almost killed me (sora runs away from katie) (katie starts to cry) inuyasha: don't cry katie: i almost killed my friend sora inuyasha: you dont need him. you have me katie: okay, holy shit. look at all this blood on the ground and on my hands. it's on your hands too inuyasha: so i do katie: you want to take a shower with me inuyasha: okay (inuyasha and katie walks into the house) (inuyasha shuts the door) (katie opens the bathroom door) (katie turns on the water) (inuyasha walks into the bathroom and shuts the door) katie: i am going to get undress now. so just turn around inuyasha: okay (inuyasha turns around) (katie gets undress) (katie gets into the shower) katie: i'm done inuyasha: okay (inuyasha gets undressed) (inuyasha gets into the shower) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (the full moon comes up) (inuyasha turns human) (katie turns human) (inuyasha and katie stops kissing) inuyasha: your human and so am i. damn it. the shikon jewel must have wored off. damnit katie: i dont care (katie gives inuyasha a hug) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) (katie gets out of the shower) (inuyasha stays in the shower) (katie puts her clothes back on) (katie dries and brushes her hair) (inuyasha gets out of the shower) (inuyasha puts his clothes back on) (katie shuts off the water) (katie walks into her room) (katie sits on her bed and takes a nap) (inuyasha walks into katie's room and shuts the door) (inuyasha sits on katie's floor) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the cheek) (inuyasha falls to sleep on katie's floor) (inuyasha's era) kagome: where are inuyasha and katie miroku: they must have went back to her era. we should go to them kagome: okay (kagome and miroku walks to the well and jumps into it) (enter's katie's old era) miroku: what happened here kagome: there is a whole bunch of blood in front of katie's house (sora runs to kagome and miroku) sora: dont go to inuyasha and katie. because they are full demons and they killed a whole bunch of people kagome: what happen to you sora: katie clawed me when she had red eyes miroku: so why did she claw you sora: she trying to kill me miroku: because of what sora: because i told the cops where she lives and now she is all pissed off at me kagome: we better go check on them then miroku miroku: yeah we should kagome: bye sora sora: be careful kagome: we will (kagome and miroku runs into katie's house) (miroku shuts the the door) (kagome opens katie's bedroom door) (kagome closes the door) kagome: they are both human and they are both sleeping miroku: oh (katie wakes up) (katie walks out of her room) katie: hey guys kagome: hey (sora walks into katie's house) sora: you just stay away from me katie: i'm not demon anymore. i'm full human sora: what about inuyasha katie: he is full human too sora: okay, bye (sora runs away from katie) sora: i still dont believe her. she might turn demon any second katie: he doesn't trust me still. he thinks i am going to turn full demon again kagome: how come there is a whole bunch of blood in front of your house, katie miroku: yeah how come katie: because me and inuyasha killed a whole bunch of people when we were full demon kagome: oh miroku: okay katie: i need another shower. my hair still smells like blood. gross (katie walks into the bathroom and shtus the door behind her) (katie takes off her clothes and turns on the water and gets into the shower and closes the shower curtains behind her) (inuyasha wakes up) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room and shuts the door right behind him) inuyasha: what time is it kagome: it is 12 p.m inuyasha: where's katie kagome: she is in the shower (inuyasha lies on the couch) (kagome sits on a chair) (miroku sits on a chair) kagome: inuyasha, is it true that you and katie killed of whole bunch of people inuyasha: yep, when we were full demons that is kagome: oh, okay (katie gets out of theh shower and shuts off the water and puts her clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door right behind her) katie: your finally up inuyasha inuyasha: and your finally out of the shower because i need to wash my hair katie: okay (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (inuyasha walks into the bathroom) (inuyasha turns on the water) (inuyasha takes off his clothes) (inuyasha gets into the shower) katie: i'm going for a walk. i'll be back later kagome: okay miroku: okay (katie walks out of her house and shuts the door right behind her) (katie walks away from her house) (katie walks towards the school) katie: my school. my stuff is in there (katie breaks a school's window) (katie gets into the school) katie: i'm in (katie walks up the stairs) (katie opens her locker) katie: got my stuff (katie walks down the stairs and walks out of the school) cop: excuse me katie: yes cop: do you know this girl (katie looks at a picture of her when she was a full demon) katie's thinking: that's me when i was a demon cop: do you know this person or not katie: i never seen her in my life cop: okay then. tell us when you see her katie: okay (at katie's house) kagome: let's see what's on t.v (kagome turns on the news on t.v) news: if you ever see these two murderers. call us kagome: that's katie and inuyasha miroku: but in their demon form (katie runs into her house and shuts the door) (inuyasha turns off the water and gets out of the shower and puts his clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom) katie: we have to get out of here inuyasha: why, what's going on. is that us on t.v when we were full demons katie: yes it is. if they get us. we will be going to jail inuyasha: then let's go (kagome, miroku, katie and inuyasha jumps back into the well) (entering inuyasha's era) katie: made it. i forgot to put my bag in my room. i hope they forgot about us. come on guys. let's go back kagome: okay (katie, inuyasha, miroku and kagome all jumps into the well) katie: they must have clean the blood up (all walks into katie's house) (katie puts her bag in her room) katie: oh that's right. i have homework to do (katie works on her homework in her room) (inuyasha walks into katie's room) inuyasha: so what are you working on katie: homework, you can sit on my bed if you like inuyasha: grr katie: sorry about that (inuyasha sits ot katie's bed) (katie turns on her stereo and works on her homework) (music playing) kagome: i can hear music coming from katie's room miroku: so can i (kagome sits on a chair) (miroku lies on the couch and falls to sleep) kagome: so the pervert went to sleep. i'm going to take a shower. i'm going to see if it's all right with katie first (kagome opens katie's door) kagome: katie, is it alright if i can take a shower katie: sure go ahead kagome: thanks (kagome closes the door) (kagome opens the bathroom door and shuts it right behind her) (kagome turns on the water) (kagome takes off her clothes and gets into the shower) inuyasha: you almost done yet katie: almost inuyasha: how much do you have left katie: i have one paper left inuyasha: okay (katie still works on homework) inuyasha: how many songs do you have on this c.d katie: 19 inuyasha: what song is this katie: at the beginning by richard marx and donna lewis inuyasha: now what song is this katie: tearin up my heart by *nsync. i'm done with my homework (katie sits on her bed next to inuyasha) katie: $it's tearin up my heart when i'm with you$ inuyasha: now what song is this katie: he's everything you want by vertical horizon. this song is on my computer. come on i'll show you inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha runs out of her bedroom and runs to the computer) inuyasha: this is your computer katie: yep (katie goes on the computer) katie: i have to go to my log on first (thundering outside) katie: shit, it is storming outside. i have to shut off the computer (katie turns off the computer) katie: you want something to drink inuyasha: sure (katie grabs two cans of pop out of the fridge) katie: here you go inuyasha: thank you (inuyasha and katie both drinking a can of pop) (raining outside) katie: it is raining outside. cool inuyasha: why is that cool katie: because when i was a little girl. i always play in the rain. when you was little. did you always play in the rain inuyasha: yeah katie: well then. come on. let's go outside and get wet inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha walks outside) (katie and inuyasha gets wet) katie: this feels good. doesnt it inuyasha: yep (katie gives inuyasha a hug) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie and gives her a kiss on the lips) (katie puts her hand threw inuyasha's hair) (miroku wakes up) (miroku looks threw the window and sees katie and inuyasha kissing) miroku: so she does love him (kagome shuts off the water and gets out of the shower and puts her clothes back on) (kagome walks out of the bathroom) kagome: where is katie and inuyasha miroku: outside but they are going somewhere kagome: okay (kagome walks into katie's room and locks the door) (katie and inuyasha walks in the rain) cop: excuse me katie: yes cop: have you seen these two people named katie and inuyasha katie: no we haven't cop: tell us if you seen them katie: okay (cop driving away) inuyasha: who was that katie: that was a cop inuyasha: why did you lie to him because he had a picture of us when we we're demons katie: i had to. if i told him that was us. then he will take us to jail inuyasha: jail katie: it is this building you will stay at for 18 months. you do not want to stay at inuyasha: okay then (inuyasha and katie holds hands) katie: how long have you know that myoga the flea inuyasha: 15 years katie: so you met him when you was two inuyasha: yep. i met him when those people took you away. then some both with short black hair looked at me. then he walked away with you and his family katie: then what happen inuyasha: i rushed over to tell my parents but when i got there. they were killed by naraku katie: your parents was killed by naraku too inuyasha: mm-hmm katie: that's the person that almost killed me and thought that i had the shikon jewel. that bastard. grr (at katie's house) (kagome wakes up and sits on katie's bed) kagome: that was a good nap (outside) (katie and inuyasha holds hands and walks back to katie's house) (inuyasha and katie walks into the house) miroku: katie, i would like to ask you a question (miroku holds katie's hands) katie: what miroku: would you bear me a son katie: ah inuyasha: what katie: why should i inuyasha: you keep your hands off her you pervert katie: inuyasha miroku: so you are in love with her inuyasha: of course i am. so hands off her. pervert adn besides i found her first. because i took her to my era from this house besides when i first met her. i started to hate her but since i saw her half demon from in the dark i started to like her miroku: so you do love her katie: of course he loves me and i love him (katie walks into her room and shuts the door) katie: what are you doing, kagome kagome: i'm doing my homework katie: okay (katie sits on her bed and takes a nap) (inuyasha walks into katie's room and shuts the door) kagome: shh. katie is taking a nap inuyasha: oh. what are you doing kagome: i'm doing my homework (inuyasha sits on katie's floor) inuyasha: okay kagome: done. i heard you guys over talking in the other room inuyasha: miroku was trying to put his hands on katie for his first born child but i wouldn't let him kagome: okay inuyasha: if he do that to you. i'll punch him kagome: okay inuyasha: it is getting dark. we should all go to bed kagome: okay inuyasha: i'll bring katie to the guest bedroom kagome: okay (inuyasha carrying katie) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room) (inuyasha walks into the guest bedroom and shuts the door) (inuyasha puts katie on the bed) (inuyasha lies on the bed next to katie and falls to sleep) (miroku walks into adam's room and falls to sleep on adam's bed) (kagome falls to sleep on katie's bed) (katie wakes up) (katie walks out of the guest bedroom) (katie sits on the couch) (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha walks out of the guest bedroom) inuyasha: is there something wrong katie katie: nothing. i just can't fall back to sleep inuyasha: oh (inuyasha sits on the couch next to katie) (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder) (katie lies her head on inuyasha's shoulder) (inuyasha and katie falls to sleep on the couch) (outside) sora: i wonder what is inuyasha and katie doing (sora walks towards katie's house) (sora looks threw the window) (sora looks at katie and inuyasha) sora: they are both sleeping on the couch (sora walks away from katie's house) sora: i wonder when is inuyasha and katie going to turn back into a demon. maybe i should get the cops (sora walks towards the cop) sora: excuse me. mr. cop cop: yes sora: you said you are looking for these two people named inuyasha and katie cop: yeah, that's right. do you know where they are sora: yep, come follow me cop: come on guys cops: okay (cops follows sora) (cops walks towards to katie's house) cop: is that them sora: yep cop: but we are looking for two demons not them sora: but that is them. in their human form. because they are half demon and half human cop: hands up inuyasha and katie (inuyasha and katie wakes up) katie: the cops are here (katie looks outside) katie: sora, that traiter cop: come out with your hands up (inuyasha and katie walks out of the house) katie: but we didn't do anything sora: just shoot one of them. you want them to kill again (cop shoots inuyasha) katie: inuyasha, i have to get you to the hospital (katie calls the hospital) nurse: hello katie: my friend has been shot can you get down here really fast nurse: sure what is your address katie: 437 baja lane. hurry (katie hangs up the phone) (the hospital comes to katie's house) (the hospital picks up inuyasha and katie and drives to the hospital) katie: it will be okay inuyasha. i'm right here just don't die on me (enters the hospital) (katie walks in the hospital) (the doctors bring inuyasha in the hospital) nurse: you will have to sit here and wait katie: okay (katie sits in the waiting room) (katie starts to cry) nurse: here is a glass of water for you katie: thank you miss (katie drinks the glass of water) (doctor walks in the waiting room) katie: is inuyasha all right doctor doctor: yep, he is all right (inuyasha walks into the waiting room) katie: inuyasha (katie hugs inuyasha) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) doctor: he will have to stay here for a couple of nights katie: okay, i will visit you tomorrow i promise inuyasha: okay (katie walks out of the hospital and walks to her house) (katie walks into her house) kagome: where is inuyasha katie: he is at the hospital. because sora made a cop shoot him. he weill be staying at the hospital for a couple of days miroku: okay (katie walks outside) sora: you okay katie (katie slaps sora in the face) katie: no, my boyfriend is in the hospital because of you. why. why did you made a cop shoot him sora: because so i can get you back. i love you okay i do for real katie: i told you before i love inuyasha. tomorrow kagome, miroku and me are going to visit him at the hospital (katie runs to the hospital) (katie enters the hospital) katie: excuse me. nurse. i am here to see inuyasha nurse: he is in room 101. first floor katie: okay (katie walks into the first floor adn walks into room 101) (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: i missed you katie katie: i missed you too inuyasha inuyasha: the doctor said that they are going to get me out today katie: that's good doctor: you are ready to leave inuyasha inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha leaves the hospital) (katie and inuyasha holds hands) katie: look there's sora (inuyasha punches sora) inuyasha: that's what you get for telling a cop to shoot me you bastard. damn you sora: i'm sorry okay katie: you should be inuyasha: if you ever do that stupid mistake again. i'll kill you. you bastard sora: okay then i wont inuyasha: good (inuyasha and katie walks into her house) (katie shuts the door) kagome: you okay inuyasha inuyasha: yeah i'm okay miroku: good. because we thought you were going to be killed inuyasha: well i'm not (in inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: i thought i was dead. where's the tenseiga. my little half breed brother must still have it. he must be in that half breed girl's era. i heard that she used to like here when she was a child. till some human family from their era took her from here (in katie's era) kagome: i'm going to take a nap (kagome walks into katie's room and shuts the door and takes a nap on katie's bed) miroku: me too (miroku walks into adam's room and shuts the door and falls to sleep on adam's bed) (in inuyasha's era) shippo: i wonder where is inuyasha, kagome and miroku is at (katie and inuyasha enters his era) shippo: there's inuyasha but who is that girl with him. hey inuyasha, who is that girl with you inuyasha: this is katie shippo: where's kagome and miroku katie: they are in my era sleeping shippo: okay. inuyasha, your not in you half demon form. how come inuyasha: because i used the shikon jewel to turn me and katie into full demon but it didnt work. so now we are in our full human forms forever shippo: okay sesshomaru: there's my little brother and his half demon girlfriend. what's this my brother has turned full human and i see that he has the tenseiga and tetsusaiga. i have to get both of them katie: inuyasha, sesshomaru is coming. i thought you killed him inuyasha: so did i sesshomaru: hello there little brother inuyasha: now what do you want sesshomaru sesshomaru: i am here for the tenseiga and tetsusaiga inuyasha: you can't have them and besides i cant fight you. i am a human forever. so is she (the sun rises up) (inuyasha turns half demon) katie: inuyasha, your a half demon again inuyasha: good, i am glad sesshomaru: i see you turned into a half breed inuyasha: so i have, katie katie: what inuyasha: grab the tenseiga and hold onto it katie: okay (katie holds the tenseiga in her hands) sesshomaru: you know what inuyasha. i've heard that she used to live here. is that true katie: yes it is. till some human family came from their era and took me to it sesshomaru: that's what i thought and you kow what inuyasha inuyasha: what sesshomaru: if you thought naraku killed our parents. well it wasn't. i am the one that killed our parents inuyasha: you bastard. how could you sesshomaru: because they liked you more then me. so that's why i killed them inuyasha: now wonder you killed our parents because they liked me more then you. is that it. because you were just jealous sesshomaru: yes it is inuyasha: there is nothing wrong about being jealous. oh sure killing our parents really pisses me off sesshomaru: so your pissed off. well i'm pissed off because you have that human girl with you and i can't believe you have some some of that human aid in you. how could you inuyasha: i don't know. i was born half demon half human and so was she. i don't want to fight. today. bye, katie. what happen to shippo katie: he ran off somewhere inuyasha: that coward. where are you going katie: i'm going for a walk. i will be back later inuyasha: okay, see ya then (katie walks away from inuyasha) (katie sees kikyo sleeps in a tree) katie: she's a sleep (kikyo wakes up) kikyo: what is your relationship (kikyo freezes katie) katie: i, i can't move. damn it inuyasha is coming (inuyasha sees kikyo but he can't see katie) inuyasha: kikyo katie: inuyasha, it's a trap inuyasha: kikyo, i care about you katie: he really does care about her kikyo: so you do care (kikyo kisses inuyasha on the lips) katie: she's kissing him. i shouldn't be here for that kikyo: come to hell with me inuyasha katie: let inuyasha go damn it. let him go (souls get out of kikyo's body) kikyo: the soulds are getting out of me. come inuyasha katie: inuyasha. wake up inuyasha (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: katie, iron reaper (inuyasha destroys the demons) inuyasha: katie, what are you doing here katie: me. i should be asking that question inuyasha: well i can explain kikyo: does that girl means more to you then i do. don't forget my lips against yours for it was almost real (kikyo disappears) (katie walking) (inuyasha walks behind katie) katie: stay away from me inuyasha: what's the matter with you katie: i think we need a couple of hours apart inuyasha: why katie: because i saw the whole thing between you and kikyo inuyasha: you mean katie: yep from start to finish (katie walks away from inuyasha) inuyasha: wait katie, what do you mean by the whole thing. uh. what was i doing when you saw me. wait katie (inuyasha walks towards to katie) katie: sit (inuyasha lands on the ground) inuyasha: ah katie: i meant the whole thing, all of it. i had a front row seat. i'm going home (katie walks away from inuyasha) (kagome and miroku sees inuyasha lying on the ground) kagome: do you think this was a sign that katie was here miroku: yep it is (katie in the well) katie: i was so mad that i forgot about my stuff here. hey can anybody hear me (katie hears voices outside of the well) miroku: which girl are you going to chose inuyasha inuyasha: i suppose i can have both of them miroku: good choice katie: sit inuyasha: ah (inuyasha lands on the ground) miroku: that's right a big sit. huh kagome: must must be back inuyasha: okay so i will have katie then instead of kikyo miroku: another good choice inuyasha: is katie back miroku: yes she is katie: is anybody going to help me getting out of this well kagome: coming katie (kagome helps katie gets out of the well) katie: thank you kagome inuyasha: she really is back miroku: so inuyasha, why was katie so mad at you inuyasha: because she saw me with kikyo that's why and besides that she saw kikyo kissing me miroku: go tell katie your sorry about that kikyo thing inuyasha: okay, katie katie: what (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: i am so sorry about that kikyo thing. it wont happen again i promise katie: you mean it inuyasha: yep katie: thank you (katie puts her arms around inuyasha) kagome: katie and inuyasha made up miroku: that's good (koga comes out of the bushes and grabs katie by the hand) katie: inuyasha, help inuyasha: katie koga: dont worry katie. i'll always protect you from that half breed katie: i dont want you to protect me. i want inuyasha koga: too bad inuyasha: damn it. where did they go (inuyasha sniffs) inuyasha: that way, come on miroku: okay kagome: okay inuyasha: found them katie: inuyasha (katie runs to inuyasha) inuyasha: you okay katie katie: yep inuyasha: that's good koga: what's with this. we both like the same girl inuyasha: yeah but she does not like you. she likes me and she is not a wolf demon. she is a half breed like me. is that corrected katie katie: yes it is inuyasha (the full moon comes up) (katie turns half demon) katie: i turned into a half demon inuyasha: you see that koga. she's a half demon like me. she has silver hair, gold eyes, dog ears and her nails turned into claws like mine katie: koga, what happened to your wound that i made the other day koga: it healed katie: inuyasha, you forgot to tell koga that i have fangs and if he ever grabs my hand again. i'll bite him in the arm again inuyasha: okay katie: so don't piss me off koga (katie and inuyasha walks away from koga) (katie and inuyasha holds hands) miroku: so i see you got her back inuyasha: yes i did kagome: and i see that katie turned half demon today katie: i know i did but in the morning i will be turning back to human (the sun rising up) (katie turns back to human) katie: inuyasha, when are you going to turn human inuyasha: tonight why katie: just asking (inuyasha walks towards to a tree and sits in front of it) (katie walks towards to inuyasha and sits next to him) katie: inuyasha, i want to ask you something inuyasha: what katie: the other night when kikyo was kissing you. you didn't even see me. you never knew that i was there inuyasha: i didnt' know and i dont want to talk about it (inuyasha looks away from katie) katie: hey (katie grabs inuyasha's hair) inuyasha: hey, watch the hair katie: tell me why you didn't look at me in the eye since yesterday inuyasha: your obviously imagaining things katie: oh i get it. this is all because of me looking like kikyo. that's it isn't it. that's why you can't even look at me (inuyasha grabs katie's hand) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: it's not... it's not like that katie's thinking: what's he doing katie: whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone (katie pushes inuyasha away from her) inuyasha: ahh (katie runs to the well and jumps in to get to her era) (enters katie's era) katie: okay, now i am offically freaked. what's going on inuyasha almost kissed me (in inuyasha's era) inuyasha: where is she miroku: she went back to her era kagome: she was freaked about something inuyasha: i almost kissed her that's why miroku: you was going to kiss katie kagome: how could you inuyasha: hey i was an inch close to kiss her and then she pushed me away from her. come on guys. i'm going to find her (all jumps into the well to get to katie's era) (enters katie's era) (enters katie's house) inuyasha: katie, katie where are you (inuyasha walks into katie's room) inuyasha: she's a sleep (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips while katie is sleeping) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) kagome: what is katie doing, inuyasha inuyasha: she's sleeping on her bed kagome: she must have been tired inuyasha: kagome, you keep an eye on katie kagome: okay (kagome walks into katie's room and shuts the door) (katie wakes up) kagome: good morning katie: when did you guys get here kagome: half an hour ago katie: kay, i was dreaming or did inuyasha gave me a kiss when i was sleeping kagome: he gave you a kiss on the lips for real katie: okay, i'm just a girl in middle school and i'm dating a half demon from a different era kagome: hey your half demon too katie: i know but only at night i'm half demon. i'm going to take a shower kagome: okay (katie walks out of her room and walks into the bathroom) (katie turns on the water and takes off her clothes and gets into the shower) (kagome walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) inuyasha: what is katie doing kagome kagome: she is taking a shower miroku: okay (kagome sits on the couch) (tabby meows at kagome) kagome: tabby jump on the couch (tabby jumps on the couch and lies next to kagome) (kagome pets tabby) (tabby falls to sleep) inuyasha: adam must have took putty to job court with him kagome: what happen to emily inuyasha: she's at sora's house kagome: okay (katie gets out of the shower and turns off the water and puts her clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom and sits on the couch petting tabby) (katie walks out of the house) inuyasha: where are you going katie: i'm just going to sit on my porch (katie shuts the door) (katie sits outside on the porch) (kagome walks outside and shuts the door and sits on the porch next to katie) kagome: you okay katie katie: yeah i'm okay kagome: hey i want to show you something in inuyasha's era katie: okay inuyasha: the girls are at the well. we should go and follow them miroku: okay (inuyasha and miroku walks out of the house and inuyasha shuts the door) katie: huh kagome: something wrong katie katie: i thought i heard something kagome: forget it, let's go katie: okay (kagome and katie jumps into the well and enters inuyasha's era) inuyasha: come on miroku miroku: okay (inuyasha and miroku jumps into the well) (enters inuyasha's era) inuyasha: i found the girls. looks like they are going to the hotsprings (kagome and katie walks towards a hotspring) katie: oh cool a hot spring kagome: oh no. it's inuyasha and miroku. you boys just stay there. katie and i are just going into the hotsprings inuyasha: okay (inuyasha and miroku sits near a campfire) kagome: so what are they doing katie: they are just talking kagome: good, now we can go in the hotsprings (katie and kagome gets undressed and goes into the hotsprings) kagome: so how is it katie: it feels good. i never been in one before (katie and kagome hears something behind the bushes) katie: were you in our little conversation you peeping perverts (katie throws a rock and the rock hits a monkey) kagome: a monkey inuyasha: is there something wrong (inuyasha and miroku looks at kagome and katie naked) (kagome and katie hits miroku and inuyasha on the head) (inuyasha and miroku sits at the campfire) inuyasha: i didnt' mind if they hit you but why did they have to hit me too miroku: dont' know but that was a wonderful sight we just saw (katie and kagome gets out of the hotsprings and gets dressed) kagome: did that feel good or what katie: it did feel good. till inuyasha and miroku saw us naked kagome: i know (kagome and katie sits at the campfire with inuyasha and miroku) (katie falls to sleep on the ground next to inuyasha) inuyasha: katie, she fell a sleep kagome: she must have been tired miroku: when do you turn human inuyasha inuyasha: tonight why miroku: just asking (the full moon comes up) (katie wakes up) (inuyasha turns full human) katie: your human inuyasha inuyasha: i know (kagome falls to sleep) (miroku falls to sleep) katie: you want a soda inuyasha inuyasha: sure (katie gets two soda's for her and inuyasha) katie: here you go inuyasha: thank you (katie and inuyasha drinks the sodas) (katie stares at inuyasha) inuyasha: what, are you stupid or something katie: no inuyasha: well. i am going for a walk katie: okay (inuyasha walks away from katie) (katie walks behind inuyasha) inuyasha: huh (katie grabs inuyasha's hand) (katie smiles at inuyasha) (inuyasha smiles back at katie) (katie and inuyasha walks away from kagome and miroku) (katie and inuyasha holds hands) katie: why did you and miroku see kagome and i naked inuyasha: i didn't mean to spot of you guys. i thought you guys were in trouble katie: oh well. don't do it ever again inuyasha: okay i wont and i will not let miroku look at you guys either i promise katie: okay (the sun rises up) (inuyasha turns half demon) (sesshomaru walks behind inuyasha) (sesshomaru puts his hand threw inuyasha's stomach) inuyasha: ahh katie: inuyasha sesshomaru: you there. give me the tetsusaiga katie: never sesshomaru: then you will have to die inuyasha: katie, run, it's to late for me katie: i'm not leaving here without you (kagome shoots an arrow at sesshomaru) (the arrow hits sesshomaru) kagome: we have to get away from him (kagome, katie, inuyasha, miroku runs away from sesshomaru) (inuyasha sits in front of a tree and rest his eyes) katie: why would sesshomaru do this to his own brother miroku: i think naraku wanted sesshomaru to kill him kagome: oh (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha's thinking: naraku is near by. he almost killed katie (inuyasha stands up) inuyasha: katie, come with me. i want to tell you something katie: you shouldn't get up. you need to recover inuyasha: i know but come with me (katie follows inuyasha) (inuyasha sits in front of the well) katie's thinking: the bone eaters well. this is where inuyasha came out while he was carrying me inuyasha: i see you have got a lot stronger katie: yeah i have inuyasha: i see that you are hurt katie: it's just a bump on the head. are you getting sick or something (katie puts her hand on inuyash'a forehead) kagome: what are they talking about miroku: i dont' know inuyasha: it is getting dangerous everyday katie: we can beat them inuyasha: are you crazy. you almost got killed out there katie: well i'm not afraid. naraku is a terrible demon. we go to figure out a way to destroy him (inuyasha grabs katie's hand) katie: oh (inuyasha hugs katie) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: i was afraid (katie gasps) inuyasha: i thought i was going to lose you miroku: inuyasha is hugging katie (inuyasha throws katie to the ground and katie hits the ground) (katie stands up) katie: what's going on inuyasha: go back to your own era katie (inuyasha pushes katie into the well) (katie falls into the well) (katie screams) (miroku and kagome runs to the well) miroku: why did you do that for inuyasha inuyasha: i pushed her back to her own world (katie's era) (katie wakes up) (katie climbs out of the well) katie: that creep. i'm going back there (katie lands at the bottom of the well) (school's bells start to ring) katie: that's the school's bell. i can't get back to inuyasha's era anymore (inuyasha's era) (inuyasha takes a tree and puts it into the well) kagome: why did you do that for inuyasha inuyasha: lay off miroku: you know you need her much as the rest of us do inuyasha: i can't have her hanging around or else i can't fight the way i want to. so just get off my back (katie's era) (school bell rang) (katie gets out of school) katie: school's finally over (katie walks to her house and enters her house) (katie walks into her room and shuts the door) (katie lies on her bed and turns on the music) katie: was i really there in that feudal japan. why did inuyasha have to push me. that was the first time that i was hugged by a guy. that creep is going to pay for pushing me. i'm starting to miss inuyasha (inuyasha's era) kagome: i'm starting to miss katie. i wonder if she miss's us miroku: me to inuyasha: forget about katie. she's a thing in the past. i mean the future kagome: what are you talking about inuyasha miroku: yeah inuyasha: nothing okay kagome: okay miroku: okay inuyasha's thinking: as long as if she's a live and well. that's all i hope for. i can't bear to see another woman die naraku: so did you kill inuyasha sesshomaru: not yet (katie's era) katie: i can't sleep because i am still thinking about inuyasha. i need a drink of water (katie goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water) (katie drinks the glass of water) katie: thats' much better and it is five in the morning, it has almost been 3 days. i wonder if he is going to come and get me. i am starting to muss inuyasha. i hope inuyasha cares about me. i hope his wound is getting better (inuyasha's era) kagome: so is inuyasha's wound all better yet miroku: not yet kagome: why miroku: because the only thing that can make inuyasha's wound healed. if that katie was here kagome: oh inuyasha: i dont need her. my wound will heal just fine that is (katie's era) katie: i am going to go back to inuyasha. he might be in trouble (katie runs to the well and jumps in) (katie digs in the well) katie: i need to get back to you. are you all right inuyasha (katie enters inuyasha's era) (wolves are getting into the well) katie: wolves i dont want to be dog foor inuyasha: katie is back. i can smell her and she is in trouble (inuyasha runs to the well) (inuyasha gets the tree out of the well) (inuyasha lands on the ground) (katie gets out of the well) katie: inuyasha inuyasha: what are you doing here. i told you to stay away (katie runs to inuyasha and hugs him) katie: inuyasha. i thougth you would die of your injuries because you didnt get me this time inuyasha: you should have listen. i told you to never to return katie: i know but i needed to see you again inuyasha's thinking: she needed to see me. katie katie: why are you looking at me like that. for once i cared about you but you didnt even care that i was gone. you just dont get it do you (katie starts to cry) inuyasha: katie, stop the tears. dont be said over me (katie yells at inuyasha) katie: who said anything about being sad. i'm crying out of frustraiton miroku: kagome, katie has returned from her era kagome: so she has and i see that she is yelling at inuyasha again (inuyasha hugs katie) inuyasha: katie, i have been carrying about you katie: you have but why did you push me into the well inuyasha: because i didnt' want you to get hurt katie: oh so you do care naraku: the only way to kill your brother. if you push that girl back to her era sesshomaru: okay (sesshomaru walks towards katie) sesshomaru: hello there little girl inuyasha: katie, get away from sesshomaru katie: i can't, he has me trapped sesshomaru: now ssay good-bye because you will never come back here again katie: huh (sesshomaru pushe katie into the well) inuyasha: katie (katie falls into the well and screams) inuyasha: why did you do that for sesshomaru sesshomaru: because i am getting sick of her staying here. so i pushed her kagome: well. look at the time. i have to get to school (kagome jumps into the well and enters katie's era) (katie's era) kagome: katie, get up we have to go to school (katie wakes up) katie: we can't get into inuyasha's era anymore kagome: we can't damnit. we dont have time for this. we have to get to school (katie and kagome walks to school) katie: kagome, why did sesshomaru had to push me into the well kagome: because i think he was getting sick of you being in his era katie: but that is the era i was born at kagome: i know (inuyasha's era) sesshomaru: now brother, where is the tenseiga inuyasha: katie has it. damnit. she has the tetsusaiga too miroku: it is a good thing that she has them inuyasha: it is. so sesshomaru when is katie and kagome coming back sesshomaru: well let's see. never. now bye (sesshomaru walks away from inuyasha and miroku) (inuyasha starts to cry) inuyasha: this sucks now i will never see kagome and katie anymore (katie's era) (katie sneezes) katie: ahchoo kagome: are you getting a fever (kagome puts her hand on katie's forehead) kagome: your head is warm. you need to go home and gets some rest katie: okay (katie walks home) (katie walks into her house and shuts the door and walks into her room and shuts the door and lies on her bed) katie: i feel like shit. i hope inuyasha is all right (katie sneezes) katie: ahchoo (katie groans) katie: damn it (katie starts to cough) katie: shit (katie falls to sleep) katie's thinking: i hope inuyasha misses me and i hope he gets a good rest (kagome gets out of school and walks towards to katie's house) kagome: i hope katie is feeling better (kagome walks into katie's house and shuts the door) (kagome opens katie's door) kagome: she's sleeping (kagome lies on the couch and takes a nap) (inuyasha's era) miroku: i wonder what are the girls doing inuyasha: they must be taking a nap in katie's house. ow. myoga, what do you want myoga: i came to tell you that katie is sick inuyasha: how do you know this myoga: from this magic mirror inuyasha: how does it work myoga: say something and it will work inuyasha: what is katie doing (katie in the magic mirror) inuyasha: she is sleeping. that's all. what about kagome (magic mirror shows kagome) inuyasha: she is sleeping too. this thing is a bunch of shit (inuyasha throws the mirror and the mirror breaks on the ground) (myoga runs away) (katie's era) (katie wakes up) katie: i feel much better. thanks to that nap i had. i wonder what is kagome doing (katie walks out of her room) katie: she's sleeping on the couch (katie walks outside and shuts the door) (katie walks towards the well) katie: i hope inuyasha is okay (katie jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) miroku: inuyasha, look what is that light coming from inuyasha: the well stupid (katie comes out of the well) katie: inuyasha (katie runs to inuyasha and hugs him) (inuyasha puts his arms around katie) inuyasha: where's kagome katie: she's still sleeping at my house. i miss you so much inuyasha: i miss you too (katie's era) (kagome wakes up) kagome: i'm going to check on katie (kagome walks into katie's room) kagome: she's gone (kagome runs outside) kagome: she must have went back to inuyasha's era (kagome jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) (kagome gets out of the well) katie: there she is right now inuyasha: hey kagome kagome: hi inuyasha, katie, do you feel any better katie: yeah i feel okay. my cold is gone kagome: that's good inuyasha: so you were sick katie: just for a day. crap i forgot something inuyasha: what katie: the swords there in my bedroom on my bed. we have to go get them inuyasha: we should (katie, kagome, inuyasha and miroku jumps into the well) (enters katie's era) (all walks into katie's house) (katie walks into her room) katie: there they are (katie grabs the swords) katie: i got the swords (katie walks out of her room and shuts the door) katie: here you go inuyasha (katie gives inuyasha both of the swords) inuyasha: thank you katie katie: i have to wash my hair (katie walks into the bathroom and shuts the door) (katie turns on the shower) (katie takes off her clothes and gets into the shower) kagome: what did she say she was going to do inuyasha: she is going to wash her hair kagome:okay (inuyasha walks into katie's room) (inuyasha lies on katie's bed and takes a nap) kagome: i wonder why inuyasha went into katie's room (kagome opens the door) (kagome shuts the door) kagome: oh to take a nap. that's why (katie turns off the water and gets out of the shower and puts her clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom) katie: kagome, what is inuyasha going kagome: go look in your room (katie walks into her bedroom and shuts it) katie: he's sleeping kagome: miroku is not in the house anymore and he is not outside. he must have went back to inuyasha's era (kagome walks into katie's room and shuts the door) kagome: what are you doing katie katie: i'm working on my homework. where is miroku kagome: he went back to inuyasha's era katie: okay. you can go and take a shower if you want kagome: okay (kagome walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) (kagome walks into the bathroom and shuts the door) (kagome turns on teh water and takes off her clothes and gets out of the shower) katie: my homework is complete (miroku walks into katie's room) katie: i thought you were at inuyasha's era miroku: i wasn't. i was just taking a nap on your brother's bed katie: oh miroku: i see that inuyasha is taking a nap on your bed katie: yep miroku: what is that in front of you katie: it is my homework that i just worked on miroku: oh well i'm going back to your brother's room and take a nap katie: okay (miroku leaves katie's room and shuts the door) (miroku walks into adam's room and shuts the door) (miroku lies on adam's bed and takes a nap) katie: i need to brush my hair (katie brushes her hair) katie: that feels much better (inuyasha wakes up) (katie turns on her stereo) (music playing) (kagome turns off the water and gets out of the shower and gets dressed and walks out of the bathroom and walks into katie's room) kagome: come on katie, we have to go to school katie: okay, coming. oh your up inuyasha. would you like to come to school with us inuyasha: sure katie: okay. here. put this hat on inuyasha: okay (inuyasha puts on a hat) katie: good, come on (inuyasha, katie and kagome walks out of katie's room) (katie shuts the door) (katie, kagome and inuyasha walks out of the house and shuts the door and walks towards the school) (miroku wakes up) (miroku walks out of adam's room and shuts the door) miroku: they all went to katie's school. well i'm going back to inuyasha's era (miroku walks towards teh well and jumps in) (inuyasha's era) miroku: they will come later (katie's era) (school) teacher: mr. inuyasha, you need to take that hat off now inuyasha: okay katie: inuyasha, don't take the hat off. you don't want people to see your ears inuyasha: okay teacher: miss lewis. this does not concern you. now mr. inuyasha. take off the hat (inuyasha takes off the hat) (teacher gasps) (teacher touches inuyasha's ears) inuyasha: grr teacher: your ears are they real inuyasha: of course they are real and don't touch them anymore kagome: inuyasha, put the hat back on inuyasha: okay (inuyasha puts the hat back on) (school bell rings) (kagome, katie and inuyasha walks out of school) katie: school is finally over kagome: so inuyasha, what do you think about school inuyasha: i think it is boring katie: so do i kagome: me too (katie, kagome and inuyasha walks into katie's house) inuyasha: kagome, do you know where miroku is kagome: he is in your era inuyasha: oh (katie screams) kagome: what is it katie kagome: i forgot my bag in inuyasha's era inuyasha: then let's go get your bag (all walks towards the well) (all jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) (the full moon comes up) (inuyasha turns human) katie: there's my bag inuyasha: i'll get it (inuyasha grabs katie's bag) (inuyasha sees a sticky white string on katie's bag) inuyasha: damnit (spider head comes out of the bushes) spider head: got you (spider head made a huge web) (inuyasha stuck in the spider web) inuyasha: damn it spider head: die (spider head bit inuyasha in the shoulder and poisons him) inuyasha: ahh (inuyasha hangs in the spider web) kagome: katie, inuyasha been poisoned (katie looks at inuyasha hangs from the spider web) katie: hold on i'm coming (spider head shoots web at katie) (katie blocks the spider's web with the tetsusaiga) (myoga jumps onto katie's shoulder) myoga: the tetsusaiga help you from last time too katie: it is a good thing your here or else we will be all gone myoga: i think that was a little too harsh kagome: katie, we need to get inuyasha down katie: i will get him down with the tetsusaiga kagome: okay (katie climbs on the spider's leg) inuyasha: katie, save yourself katie: no chance inuyasha: i'm serious. it's too late for me katie: i'm not leaving here without you. no way (katie uses the tetsusaiga to break the web) (inuyasha and katie falls to the ground) katie: we need to get out of here kagome: look, there's a small room katie: then let's get into that room spider head: you cannot flee (katie and kagome drags inuyasha into the small room) (kagome shuts the door) myoga: katie, put the tetsusaiga into the door katie: huh myoga: quickly (katie stabs the door with the tetsusaiga) spider head: you wreaches myoga: it will hold it for some time (katie holds inuyasha's hand) (katie gasps) katie: he's freezing. inuyasha, you have to stay with us. say something. can you hear me myoga: i will suck the poison from his blood (myoga sucks the poison out of inuyasha) (inuyasha breaths wery hard) katie: he's dripping in sweat (katie wipes the water off of inuyasha's forehead) (inuyasha wakes up) katie: sorry, i didn't wake you up did i inuyasha: no katie katie: what is it inuyasha: tell me something. why were you crying katie: back in the other room. because i thought i was going to lose you. i thought you were going to die (kagome falls to sleep) inuyasha: you shed tears for me. cried for me. katie if it's not to much trouble may i lie on your lap katie: huh, humph. how is it. a little better then before inuyasha: yes. katie, you smell kind of nice katie: okay that does it. you made a point that you couldn't stand my scent inuyasha: i did but i was lying katie's thinking: okay so all the is poison has gotten to his head and yet. all this talk has my heart pounding katie: okay now i'm confused (katie sees inuyasha sleeping) katie: he's a sleep (small room starts to shake and break) kagome: we have to get out of here katie: we need to carry him. he's unconscious (spider head grabs kagome) katie: kagome spider head: you will be apart of me kagome: you bastard. somebody help me (kagome drops the tetsusaiga) (inuyasha catches the tetsusaiga) inuyasha: your pretty determented. for a human that is kagome: your alive katie: inuyasha (spider head lets go of kagome and grabs inuyasha) katie: inuyasha kagome: katie, look the sun's rising spider head: your a fine human specimen inuyasha: don't be so sure about that (the sun rises up) (inuyasha eyes glow red) spider head: your beginning to transform but i should eat you before hand inuyasha: i don't want your dirty hands all over me (inuyasha uses his claws to break the spider head's legs) inuyasha: the moonless night has come to an end (tetsusaiga transforms) spider head: the sword regain it's power inuyasha: you got it spider head (inuyasha destroys the spider head with the tetsusaiga) katie: inuyasha, you killed him inuyasha: so i have. you killed one too when you were a demon katie: i know kagome: here is your bag katie katie: thank you kagome, good everything is here. we can go back to my house (all jumps into the well) (katie's era) kagome: i have to watch my little brother sota. so i will see you guys tomorrow katie: okay, see you tomorrow then. bye (kagome walks away from katie and inuyasha) (katie walks into her house and puts her bag into her room) (inuyasha walks into katie's room) (katie brushes her hair) katie: ready to go back to your era inuyasha: yeah, let's go (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) (shippo jumps onto katie's shoulder) katie: hey shippo shippo: hey can i join you guys katie: sure inuyasha: why do you want to stay with us shippo: because my whole village diead and you need me inuyasha. okay, so shippo, i here your village calling that they are looking for their idiot shippo: katie, he is teasing me again katie: you hurt his feelings. say your sorry. sit inuyasha: ow, grr (hotsprings) miroku: i wonder if some girl will come to the hotsprings (katie gets into the hotsprings) katie: this is what i call a hotspring miroku: a girl and she's beautiful katie: don't you dare peak at me inuyasha: don't worry i have no attention to see you naked katie: oh, well fine then (shippo gets undressed) inuyasha: huh, shippo, why are you getting undressed shippo: guess again (inuyasha grabs shippo's tail) inuyasha: now wait just a damn minute shippo: you want to come inuyasha: huh shippo: it will be so much fun when people takes baths together inuyasha: look here kid shippo: my parents and i always takes bath together inuyasha: remind me when you get a bit older shippo: i guess you haven't got that far with katie yet inuyasha: huh shippo: i don't know what that means but what the heck (inuyasha streches shippo's cheeks) inuyasha: it means that you will stop talking about this crap shippo: okay i won't do it anymore katie: so i'm not the beauty that kikyo was (katie gasps and screams) (inuyasha and shippo runs for katie's help) inuyasha: what's the matter (katie hits inuyasha's head with a rock) shippo: monkeys katie: i'm fine shoo shoo miroku: so she's with another man. i suppose i should capture her in the morning (the sun rises up) katie: okay so i bunked you on the head and you saw me naked. so we're even right inuyasha: i didn't see nothing katie: he did see me, right shippo: i dont know i was looking the other way inuyasha: grr miroku: now it is my chance to capture that girl. wind tunnel (miroku uses his wind tunnel) inuyasha: what the hell (inuyasha stabs the ground with tetsusaiga and grabs on to shippo and katie) katie: inuyasha, do not let go of us inuyasha: where is all this wind coming from. it's his right hand katie: inuyasha, my hand is starting to slip from yours. don't let go (katie's hands lets go of inuyasha's hand) (miroku grabs katie) (miroku carrying katie) miroku: i finally won something katie: so. what i am a prize inuyasha: katie, who the hell is that katie: let me go miroku: certainly katie: inuyasha (katie runs to inuyasha) miroku: well, i got what i wanted. her bike (miroku rides off with katie's bike) inuyasha: katie, did he hurt you katie: no. that creep stole my bike. how mean inuyasha: your bike. you were the one that was kidnapped. man i can't keep my eyes on you people for a second katie: you were worried about me inuyasha: of course i was. let's go get your bike back katie: okay (katie and shippo gets on inuyasha's back) (inuyasha runs while he has katie and shippo on him) inuyasha: that bastard. who does he think he's messing with. i will hunt the bastard down (inuyasha sniffs the ground) katie: inuyasha, will you hurry up inuyasha: shut up. there are too many scents here and i am trying to find his katie: i think these people are not very friendly shippo: i'm with katie here inuyasha: that bastard where is he man: the two boys are demons but what about the girl. is she a demon katie: eh me inuyasha: heh, serves you right katie: maybe he's not here inuyasha: he's here i can smell him (katie sees her bike) katie: look, my bike. he's in there miroku: i wonder if they are looking for me (inuyasha slams the door open) inuyasha: found you katie: you bike snatcher miroku: your here (miroku walks towards to katie and holds her hands) miroku: i finally found you with sore eyes inuyasha: i'll give you sore eyes (inuyasha uses his claws to hit miroku) (miroku jumps out of inuyasha's way) miroku: you again. i thought you were finished inuyasha: what you say. your nothing but a thieving scum. now hand over the bike miroku: never (miroku runs outside and rides off with katie's bike) katie: my bike inuyasha: come back you thief miroku: i will not start a fight inuyasha: i will start it for you (inuyasha takes out his tetsusaiga) miroku: huh (miroku stops riding katie's bike) (miroku gets off of katie's bike) inuyasha: hand over katie's bike miroku: foul language will not make me hand over this bike, inuyasha inuyasha: you know who i am miroku: no, not at all inuyasha: grr miroku: is it the one beautiful companion with a young fox katie: he can't be that bad if he has good taste shippo: get over it katie, he stole your bike inuyasha: who are you anyway miroku: they call me miroku and i am a monk inuyasha: i don't care if you are a monk. you will hand over the bike (inuyasha attacks miroku) (miroku blocks inuyasha's attacks) inuyasha: this bastard. he's blocking my good attacks (miroku trips on a log) inuyasha: now i will be taking that bike back. unless you want to die that is (miroku runs away from inuyasha) inuyasha: running away again (inuyasha chases after miroku) inuyasha: end of the line. now hand over the bike miroku: i hate to be a sore loser. wind tunnel (inuyasha stabs the ground with his sword) inuyasha: shit, where is this wind coming from. his right hand. i will cut your right hand off miroku: you and your sword will be sucked in (miroku and inuyasha sees katie coming towards them) inuyasha: katie (miroku closes his wind tunnel and katie crashes onto him) inuyasha: katie (katie wakes up) katie's thinking: those prayer beads seals up his right hand inuyasha: what you do that for katie: i had to or else we'll both be sucked in. he is such not a bad fellow this miroku person (miroku puts his hand on katie's ass) (katie runs up to inuyasha) katie: i was wrong kill him inuyasha: you just blew it buddy miroku: let me explain. i got this wind tunnel by a demon named naraku and he almost killed a half demon girl inuyasha: you said he almost killed a half demon girl miroku: yeah inuyasha's thinking: he's the one that almost killed katie miroku: if i don't kill naraku then my wind tunnel will get bigger every year katie: then you'll die miroku: you care about me (miroku holds katie's hands) katie: well miroku: i need to ask you a question. i need you to bear me a son katie: eh inuyasha: what katie: and why would i do that miroku: for some reason if i die then our son can take over the family mission. oh (inuyasha gets katie away from miroku) inuyasha: hands off priest. your omly family mission is leachery miroku: i'm a monk not a priest inuyasha: don't you ever lay a hand on katie again katie: inuyasha miroku: oh i thougt you know her as a companion but it seems like you are in love with katie inuyasha: what miroku: this is a tough one inuyasha: okay. so i do like her as a friend katie: is that all i am too you. oh how could i forget you like kikyo more then me inuyasha: huh miroku: huh katie: who should i go with. miroku is a lot nicer then inuyasha inuyasha: you brat are you betraying me miroku: you should be polite towards a lady inuyasha: shut up (shippo hears katie, miroku and inuyasha talking) shippo: they must be saying something serious. i don't understand adults miroku: you should be more gentle katie: yeah exactly. being more gentle miroku: like this (katie screams) katie: get your hands off me inuyasha: you bastard i told you not to touch her (kagome gets out of the well) katie: hey kagome kagome: hey katie, inuyasha, miroku and shippo inuyasha: we will spend the night in this building (all walks into a small building) (inuyasha walks out of the small building) (katie starts to sneeze) katie: ahchoo miroku: are you getting sick katie kagome: do you have a fever (kagome puts her hand on katie's forehead) kagome: you are getting sick. you should lay down katie: okay (katie lies on the floor and kagome coves up katie with a blanket) (katie falls to sleep) (inuyasha walks into the small building) inuyasha: damn it. what's up with this kagome: she's sick inuyasha. leaver her alone. she is getting some rest inuyasha: i am going to bring her to her house. so she can sleep on her bed (inuyasha puts katie on his back) (inuyasha runs out of the small building while he has katie on him) (katie wakes up) inuyasha: your finally up katie: where are you taking me inuyasha: i am taking you home so you can get some rest katie: oh (katie falls back to sleep) (inuyasha jumps into the well) (katie's era) (inuyasha walks into katie's house and shuts the door and walks into katie's bedroom) (inuyasha lies katie on her bed and covers her up with a blanket) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room and shuts the door and sits on the couch) inuyasha: i hope she gets better (inuyasha sleeps on katie's couch) (inuyasha's era) shippo: what is taking those two so long kagome: inuyasha is taking care of katie. i think he could be sleeping on her couch while seh is sleeping in her bedroom miroku: we should go over to katie's era and see if katie is okay kagome: that is a good idea (kagome, shippo and miroku jumps into the well) (katie's era) (miroku, shippo and kagome walks into katie's house) (kagome shuts the door) kagome: how is katie doing. is she all right inuyasha: she's doing okay. she is just resting that's all (kagome walks into katie's room and shuts the door) (kagome sits on katie's chair) katie: ahchoo. damnit kagome: you should get some more rest katie: i know. ahchoo. shit (katie falls back to sleep) kagome: she fell back to sleep (kagome walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) inuyasha: so how is she kagome: she is still sleeping. where is everybody inuyasha: miroku fell to sleep in adam's room and shippo fell to sleep in the guest bedroom kagome: okay. i am going to take a shower right now inuyasha: okay (kagome walks into the bathroom and shuts the door) (kagome turns on the water) (kagome takes off her clothes and gets into the shower) (inuyasha walks into katie's room) (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on her forehead) (inuyasha walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) (inuyasha lies on the couch) inuyasha: i hope she gets better (inuyasha falls to sleep on the couch) (katie wakes up) katie: i feel much better. ahchoo. on second thought. no i don't (katie falls back to sleep) sora: i wonder what's katie doing (sora looks threw katie's window) sora: she's a sleep. she looks sick (katie wakes up and sits on her bed) sora: she's up (inuyasha walks into katie's room) (inuyasha shuts the door) inuyasha: drink this katie: what is it inuyasha: it's tea. kagome made it for you so you can get better katie: okay (katie drinks the tea) (katie: i needed that. i feel a lot better now (katie walks out of her room ans walks into the kitchen and puts the tea cup in the dishwasher) (kagome turns off the water and gets out of the shower and puts her clothes back on and walks out of the bathroom) kagome: your finally up. how do you feel katie: i feel better. thank you for the tea kagome: your welcome katie: where's miroku kagome: he's sleeping in adam's room and shippo in the guest bedroom katie: okay (katie walks into her room and shuts the door) (katie brushes her hair and sits on her bed) sora: it's getting dark (the full moon comes up) (inuyasha turns human) sora: inuyasha, is human tonight (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) sora: he's kissing her. i wonder if she has that diamond bracelet that i gave her a month a go. it's on her desk inuyasha: hey katie, is that the bracelet that sora gave you katie: yes it is. i should give it back to him (music playing) katie: do you know how to dance in your era. inuyasha inuyasha: dance, no. what is it katie: let me show you but first you need to stand up inuyasha: okay (inuyasha stands up) katie: now you need to put your arms around my weights inuyasha: okay (inuyasha puts his arms around katie's weights) katie: and then i put my arms around your neck (katie puts her arms around inuyasha's neck) katie: okay, now we just start moving (katie and inuyasha starts to dance) sora: they're dancing inuyasha: like this katie: good (katie puts her head on inuyasha's shoulder) sora: katie and i never did that and she never put her head on my shoulder (inuyasha gives katie a kiss on the lips) (katie and inuyasha stops dancing) katie: inuyasha, your kimono is dirty. you should let me wash it inuyasha: okay katie: but first i need to find a different shirt so i can wash my kimono inuyasha: okay (katie opens her closet door) (katie finds a red shirt in her closet) katie: here we go (katie shuts her closet door) (katie walks out of her room and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door) (katie takes off her kimono and puts the red shirt on her) (katie walks out of the bathroom and walks into her room) katie: inuyasha, take off your kimono so i can wash it inuyasha: okay katie (inuyasha takes off his red kimon and leaves his white shirt on) inuyasha: here you go (inuyasha gives his red kimono to katie so she can wash it) katie: thank you (katie walks out of her room) (katie walks into the laundry room) (katie starts the washer) (katie puts her black kimono and inuyasha's red kimono in the washer) (katie walks out of the laundry room and walks into her room) inuyasha: so when are the kimono's going to be done katie: in thirty minutes. then i have to put them in the dryer for fourty minutes (katie sits on her bed) (inuyasha puts his hand on katie's shoulder) (katie lies on her bed and falls to sleep) (inuyasha sits on katie's floor) katie's mind: when i was sleeping. i had a dream that inuyasha and i got into a fight (katie's dream) katie: oh i get it. so you don't care if i just go back home (kate grabs her bag) inuyasha: hey where are you going katie: what do you care. i'm going home. good bye inuyasha inuyasha: you just can't leave you katie: my name isn't you it's katie inuyasha: wait stupid katie: it's not stupid either inuyasha: will you just wait and hear me out katie: why so you can try to stop me inuyasha: no, so you can give me the shikkon jewel katie: oh this. sit boy (inuyasha lands on the ground) (katie walks away from inuyasha) inuyasha: why you katie: it's katie (katie wakes up) (katie sits on her bed) inuyasha: what, what is it katie: i had a dream that you and i got into a fight (katie sits on her floor next to inuyasha) katie: i'm going to put our kimono's in the dryer inuyasha: okay (katie walks out of her room and walks into the laundry room) (katie takes the kimonos out of the washer and puts them into the dryer) (katie starts the dryer) (katie walks out of the laundry room and walks into her room and shuts the door) (katie brushes her hair) inuyasha: are they done yet katie: almost in twenty minutes inuyasha: okay (inuyasha sits on katie's bed) (kagome walks into katie's room and shuts the door) kagome: katie, can i use your brush to brush my hair katie: sure kagome: thank you (kagome brushes her hair) kagome: thank you katie katie: your welcome kagome (kagome walks out of katie's room and shuts the door) (kagome falls to sleep on the couch) (the dryer stops) katie: oh our kimonos are dont. i better go get them inuyasha: okay (katie walks out of her room and walks into the laundry room) (katie takes the kimonos out of the dryer and takes them to her room) (katie walks into her room and shuts the door) katie: here is your kimono inuyasha inuyasha: thank you (inuyasha puts his red kimono on) katie: i'm going to take a shower inuyasha: okay (katie walks out of her room and walks into the bathroom) inuyasha: she forgot to shut her door (inuyasha shuts katie's door and falls to sleep on her bed) (katie turns on the water and takes off her clothes and gets into the shower) katie: i hope i closed my door. good (katie washes her hair) (inuyasha's era) naraku: kikyo, the only way to make inuyasha weak. if you kill the girl in the black kimono kikyo: okay. i will just shoot her when she comes here. i will use my arrows to kill her (katie's era) (katie shuts off the water and gets out of the shower and puts her clothes back on) katie: i don't want to wear my red shirt anymore (katie takes off her red shirt and puts her black kimono on) katie: much better (katie walks out of the bathroom and walks into her room) katie: he's a sleep (katie brushes her hair) (katie walks out of her room and shuts the door and walks out of the house and shuts the door) (katie jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) (katie sees her c.d player on the ground) katie: i forgot my c.d player here (katie puts her c.d player in her pocket) naraku: there she is. you know what do to kikyo: yes i do (kikyo shoots an arrow at katie) katie: huh. ahh (arrow attaches katie to a tree) katie: kikyo (katie falls to sleep) naraku: good work kikyo: the poor soul. inuyasha will have to save her soon (katie's era) (inuyasha wakes up) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha walks out of katie's room and shuts the door and walks into bathroom) inuyasha: she's not in here either. her red shirt. she must be wearing her black kimono (inuyasha goes outside) inuyasha: she must have went back to my era (inuyasha turns demon) (inuyasha jumps into the well) (inuyasha's era) (inuyasha sees koga trying to take the arrow out of katie) koga: damn. i can't take the arrow out of her inuyasha: katie (inuyasha runs up to katie) inuyasha: who did this to katie koga: some girl named kikyo inuyasha: how long has katie been here koga: i don't know. fourty to fourtyfive minutes inuyasha: damn it (inuyasha takes the arrow out of katie) (katie lands to the ground) inuyasha: katie, wake up katie koga: she's not waking up inuyasha: but she is breathing (katie wakes up) katie: where is kikyo koga: she ran off with naraku katie: naraku, that's the guy that almost killed me (katie stands up) (katie walks away from inuyasha and koga) katie: kikyo, where are you. come out and face me one on one (katie falls to the ground unconscious) inuyasha: katie (inuyasha carrying katie) kikyo: so she wants to fight with me. i will fight her when it's dark today (katie wakes up) (the full moon comes up) (katie turns into a demon) (inuyasha puts katie down) katie: where is she inuyasha: who katie: kikyo, i can smell her. iron reaper soul stealer kikyo: you found me (kikyo shoots an arrow at katie) (katie dodges the arrow) katie: blades of blood (katie throws her blood at kikyo) kikyo: ahh katie: iron reaper soul stealer (katie uses her claws to attack kikyo) (katie clawed kikyo in the shoulder) (kikyo falls to the ground) (kikyo's shoulder starts to bleed) (the sun comes up) (katie turns human) (katie walks toward a lake) (katie sits on her knees and puts her hands into the water and wash them) katie: inuyasha, come on let's go back to my era inuyasha: okay (katie and inuyasha jumps into the well) (katie's era) (katie wakes up) katie: it was all just a deam but it was so real (katie looks at her inuyasha pictures) katie's thinking: i wonder if i will ever see inuyasha for real someday. who knows maybe it will come true. 


End file.
